Family Ties
by BashfulC
Summary: Harry's in his 5th yr at Hogwarts and is in for the surprise of his life. Chaos, romance, and humor for our favorite Gryffindor.
1. PrologueThe Wedding and Death

Hey everyone! I had to change a couple things I got wrong. I only changed the years; I would like to thank katydidnt for letting me know that I got the years wrong. In the other version of this chappy, I accidentally made Harry eight years old when Lily and James died. *smiles sheepishly* I forgot to take into account that at Nick's death day part he said he had died in 1492 and he had been dead for 500 years making the year of Harry's second year 1992. *sheepishly* Sorry. I don't own any of the Harry Potter chara's except Jadzia (for now). So sit back, read, and enjoy. -Bashful C  
  
~ * ~ Prologue ~ * ~  
  
* July, 1981 *  
  
Severus Snape looked at his new wife, smiling as she chattered with Lily Potter. He had been looking forward to this day since the moment he had realized he loved Jadzia Nicolette Potter. Once his feelings were discovered, he had wasted no time in asking her for her hand in marriage and she had accepted. He was a very lucky man.  
  
"Severus, I don't think I need to tell you that if you hurt my sister in any way I will not hesitate to perform some very painful, and legal, curses on you." Severus turned to see James Potter, Jadzia's twin brother, standing at his side. He gave the former Gryffindor a forced smile and nodded.  
  
"I know, but you won't have to worry. There's no way I will be able to hurt her. She's too important to me." James eyed him critically. Severus eyed him right back.  
  
"You know I don't approve of this. I'm going to be honest, I don't like you. And she can do a lot better in my personal opinion." He hesitated, glancing at his giggling sister. "But for a reason I can't fathom, you make her happy." Severus gave him another of his forced smiles.  
  
"I take it that's your way of saying congratulations?" He asked coolly. James gave a curt nod. They gave each other almost identical stares before turning and walking away, James to Sirius and Remus, Severus to his wife and Lily.  
  
"My love, may I have this dance?" Jadzia looked up as Severus offered his arm to her. She smiled and placed her hand through his arm.  
  
"Of course." Walking onto the dance floor, she caught her brother's stare and gave him an encouraging smile. His gaze wandered to her arm in Severus and then to her eyes. He smiled grimly. Stifling a sigh, she rested her head on Severus' shoulder and silently danced to the music.  
  
* Three months later *  
  
Severus looked up as Remus came into his office. One look at the young werewolf's face and he knew something was terribly wrong. Standing up, he swallowed as Remus glanced at a picture of the Snape wedding that had occurred merely three months ago.  
  
"Remus? What's going on, you never come to see me." Severus growled out, worried. Remus sat down and Severus couldn't help the sarcastic remark that came from his mouth.  
  
"Thanks for asking if you could sit." Remus ignored the remark and swallowed. Severus started to walk from behind his desk when Remus finally spoke.  
  
"Their dead." Startled, Severus stopped in his tracks. Narrowing his eyes, he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's dead?" Remus eye's started tearing up and that's when Severus began to get really worried. Remus, as well as James and Sirius, never cried in front of him.  
  
"James and Lily. Voldemort found them last night and killed them. Albus just informed me. I figured you probably didn't know yet." Severus stopped breathing. Stumbling to his chair, he gave a stunned look at the young werewolf.  
  
Dead? Lily and James, dead? he thought to himself. Suddenly he bolted straight up in his chair.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Jadzia!" Remus gave him a surprised look and then nodded.  
  
"She's going to be upset. Go to her Severus. She's going to need you, much as I hate to admit it." Remus commented, wearily. Shaking his head in anger, he went to his telephone that he had installed in his office and dialed his home number. He hung up after he got the answering machine. Remus was giving him a peculiar look and Severus grabbed his coat.  
  
"Severus? What's going on?" Severus stopped just inside the door and turned to Remus.  
  
"Did they find any.bodies?" he asked hesitantly. Remus gave him a puzzled look and shook his head. Severus swallowed. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Severus beat him to it.  
  
"Jadzia went to visit them last night and decided to stay and help with Harry. She wasn't home by the time I left for work." He explained quietly and, ignoring the stunned look on Remus' face, walked out the door.  
  
* Two weeks later *  
  
Severus stared at the three headstones littered with hundred's of flowers and plants. Placing a small bouquet of lilies on one, he read the words in his mind.  
  
Lily Elizabeth Evens Potter 1961-1981 Loving wife, mother, and friend She gave her life for another She was a true hero  
  
Severus frowned. He hated how close the two years were. Turning to the next one, he grimly placed a bouquet of daisies on James' grave.  
  
"Never thought I'd ever be giving you flower's Potter." He muttered to himself. Reading the inscription, he gave a wry smile.  
  
James Edward Potter 1961-1981 Loving husband, father, and friend He died a hero  
  
Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, he turned to the last and final grave. Kneeling, he gently and lovingly placed two dozen white roses at the base of the stone. He stared at the words, still not believing that his wife had died. Something in him just couldn't accept it; something made him believe she was still alive. After all, he thought, there was no body. The grave is empty, save the casket.  
  
It was true too. When they had retrieved the bodies of Lily and James (or what was left of them), they had looked everywhere for any sign of Jadzia and found nothing, except her hair tie and her overnight bag, but nothing else. He read the words on the stone in his mind, frowning as he did so.  
  
Jadzia Nicolette Potter Snape 1961-1981 Loving wife, sister, and friend "Although the world is full of suffering It is also full of the overcoming of it" -J.P.S  
  
Severus sighed. He missed her. She was his light in the dark, the sun to his moon. She was, in a word, his soul mate. And she was gone.  
  
"I will always love you, Jadz. I quit the ministry of magic and Albus offered me a position at the school. I'm going to teach Potions, can you believe it? I would much rather teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I can't, it's taken. Oh well. In a couple years maybe I'll get it. I'm still working as a spy for Albus, but now that Voldemort seems to be gone I haven't had much to do." He frowned.  
  
"Harry is going to live with Lily's sister, Petunia, and her husband Vernon. I know how you feel about them, but their the only family he has left. I'm not his biological uncle so I can't take him. One day I'll tell him all about you, but for now, I think I'm going to just not see him. It's still too painful." He sighed again.  
  
"Severus?" He jumped at the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Glancing up at the older man, he gave a grim smile.  
  
"Hello Albus. I was just about to come to the school to get settled in." He told him. Albus nodded thoughtfully. Glancing at the tombstones, he quietly placed a dozen roses on each one.  
  
"They died so young. I trust you haven't had any.frightful ideas, Severus?" Albus asked him. Frowning, Severus nodded mutely.  
  
"However, I won't do them. Jadz wouldn't have liked that." Albus chuckled, somberly.  
  
"No, she wouldn't have." glancing at his watch, he gave an encouraging smile at Severus.  
  
"We should get going. We have a lot of preparations for the school year." Severus nodded. Standing up, he and Albus stared own at the graves for a few minutes before walking to the entry of the graveyard and left. Severus never looked back.  
  
Author Notes: So their you have it. The prologue of my first Harry Potter ficcy. Did you like it, hate it? Let me know in your reviews. I know Snape is probably way outta character but you should remember that he was different from the way Harry see's him. He wasn't the 'grumpy ole goat' as one of my friends described him. He was happy.  
  
I'm gonna need a little help with Snape's personality in the coming chappy's. I'm not that good at making people slimy ole gits. If you want to be a beta reader, either email me or let me know in a review. I'll probably let two different readers do it so I can get this right till I can do it myself. You should know that I just started reading the books but I have become obsessed with HP, which I have one my best friends, Kristina, to thank for. LOL. One last thing, the quote on Jadzia's grave was originally said by Helen Keller. Its one of my fave's and I couldn't resist adding it. That's about it. Tankies! ~Bashful C 


	2. The Dog v The Werewolf

Hey everyone! This is chappy one of "Snape's Lost and Found". *grins* How do you like the name of it? I couldn't think of anything else and it just came to me so, *shrugs* you have a weird name for this ficcy. Anywho, now on to the basics. I don't own any of the chara's except Jadzia Potter Snape. Much luv to Ibonekoen and Dingo for being critics! LOL! They are amazing writers so go check out there work! That's about it. Hope you like! Hugs and luv, Bashful C  
  
~ * ~ Chappy One ~ * ~  
  
'Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap.'  
  
Remus Lupin sighed as he got out of bed and walked to his bedroom window. Opening it, he helped the hooded figure climb in.  
  
"Sirius, why on earth can't you use the door, like a regular person?" He asked the man as he pulled off the hood of his cloak.  
  
"What's the fun in that?" Sirius Black replied before asking, "Have you heard from Harry?"  
  
"You came all the way here to ask about Harry?" Remus frowned. Sirius gave him a look.  
  
"Yes. Ever since last year, he's written every Wednesday, but I haven't gotten this week's letter. I'm worried." He replied testily.  
  
Remus tilted his head and studied him with a small, amused smile. Sirius squirmed. Remus grinned. Sirius glared.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Remus walked over to his desk and pulled out a small calendar. Handing it over, Remus gave him a wolfish grin.  
  
"He hasn't written because he's at school and too busy to." Sirius blinked. Circled in gold ink was the date, September 5th. September 1st had a tiny Hogwarts seal and the word '1st day'. Relieved and embarrassed, he could only utter one word.  
  
"Oh." Remus shook his head, chuckling. Sirius sat down and glanced at the night stand. Sitting next to the alarm clock and lamp was a picture taken on their last day at Hogwarts.  
  
James had his arms around Lily who was standing in front of him. Jadzia was standing next to Lily and Severus was standing reluctantly next to James with his arms around Jadzia. Remus was standing behind James and was giving him bunny ears while Sirius was doing the same to Severus. Lily and Jadzia were trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. Peter had taken the picture.  
  
"We should tell him." Remus abruptly said, causing Sirius to come back to the present. Sighing he shook his head.  
  
"Remus we've discussed this. Harry doesn't need to know. And besides," He glared at the picture. "How do you think he'd feel if he found out Severus Snape was his uncle?" Remus frowned.  
  
"But Sirius, he's going to find out. He always does. And you can't exactly keep something like this from him. He deserves to know. I know you hated the fact that Jadzia chose him over you, but get over it. If you're the man I know you are, you'll do what's right." And with that he gently pushed Sirius to the window.  
  
"It'll be dawn in a couple hours. You got to go." He gave Sirius another wolfish grin and gave him a look when he tried to argue.  
  
"Seriously Padfoot, you need to try and be more cautious. They're still looking for you ya know." Sirius glared at him as Remus shut the window in his face. Even through the glass Remus could hear Sirius' annoyed growl.  
  
"Moony, that's not funny!"  
  
Author notes: I hope everyone likes this new chappy. I know its short but I promise the next one will be extra long, mainly cuz I've already written it and its six pages long in reg. paper and I have small handwriting. I'm gonna update every week (or try to anyway) so expect another within a week. I might, for the heck of it, update in a couple days, but don't get you hopes up. Laterz! 


	3. Ron bitches, Hermione gets annoyed, Harr...

Hey everyone! Hope you like this new chappy. I worked on it for quite a while. Once again, Tankies to Ibonekoen and Dingo for being the coolest critics in the world! If you have any questions, let me know in reviews. I don't own anyone except Jadzia Potter-Snape, Harold Potter, Abigail Potter, and Fairy. Dats all folks!! Laterz! ~ Bashful C  
  
~*~ Chappy 2 ~*~  
  
"This isn't fair! It's bad enough we have ole Snape for Potions, now we have him for DADA too!" Ron Weasley moaned as him Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walked into the Gryffindor common room. Dropping her books on a table, Hermione gave an indignant huff.  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore wasn't able to find someone for the DADA position so either he had to cancel DADA till he could or he had to have someone teach two subjects. And with You-Know-Who back, he can't very well cancel, can he?" Ron grumbled.  
  
"Why couldn't McGonagall or Flitwick take it? Why did it have to be Snape?" Harry gave him a grim smile.  
  
"You know Snape's wanted DADA for years, plus he was the only one willing to take it." Ron continued muttering curses at Snape while he pulled out his History of Magic homework.  
  
"Who are you going to do your paper on, Ron? Your family's huge." Harry asked trying to change the subject. Ron brightened up at the question.  
  
"My great grandfather Ronald Weasley, who I'm named after. He died when I was seven. This is an assignment I'm actually excited about. My grandfather was cool. What about you?" he asked them. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated the question.  
  
My mom? My dad? I don't know anything about the rest of my family.  
  
"I'm going to do my great, great aunt Antonia. She was a witch too. The only other one in our family according to what my grandmother told me this summer when I went to visit her." Hermione answered. The two of them looked at Harry, who shrugged.  
  
"All I know about my family is that my mum's family was muggle and she had one muggle sister. My dad's family was a wizard family. I guess I could do it on one of them." He frowned. Ron and Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Why don't you research your dad's family? Maybe find out about your grandparents?" Hermione suggested. Harry thought it over. I already know a lot about muggles and Professor Binns did suggest we do someone with magic, but if were muggle born we could do a muggle. But I have an entire family of wizards I don't know anything about.  
  
"Where would I find out, though?" Harry asked absently. "Information on my dad's family I mean." Hermione looked up from her book.  
  
"The library. Professor said that there's a ton of books we can use to do our research with." Ron and Harry glanced at each other, identical grins on their faces. Harry glanced at Hermione.  
  
"Gonna come to the library with us Herm?" he asked. Hermione looked from her books to the two boys. Finally she sighed and stuffed everything in her bag before joining them. Just as they left the room, Hermione said jokingly,  
  
"You two wouldn't be safe in the library. You would die of reading overload."  
  
Ten minutes later, the three friends were sitting at a table in the library with several books stacked around them, most of them Hermione's. Harry and Ron each had one book, "The Potter Family Tree" and "The Weasley Family Tree" which were basically histories on the families.  
  
"Wow, Fred and George are named after my great, great grandfather and his twin brother." Ron read. Hermione glanced up from her paper, then at Harry who hadn't opened his book yet.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron looked up at her words. He frowned. Harry gave them a sheepish grin.  
  
"I'm afraid to open it." Ron reached over and flipped it open, saving Harry the trouble. Hermione frowned. Harry grinned. He started reading.  
  
After a few minutes of reading about the start of Potter line, he flipped to the chapter on his grandfather.  
  
"Hey, I was named after my grandfather!" Ron and Hermione glanced up attentive.  
  
"'Harold James Potter was born on the 8th of August, 1933. He was an only child and attended 'Gwendolyn's Wizard Children's School' where he learned the fundamentals of writing, mathematics and science. At age eleven he was accepted into 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', where he learned magic. He was a Gryffindor and in his second year became seeker for his house, where he helped win the Quidditch cup every year.'" Harry paused to take a breath and heard Hermione murmur,  
  
"It runs in the family." Harry blushed and continued.  
  
"'In his third year he met his future wife, Abigail Jadzia Acuza (AJ to friends and family). Abigail was a Ravenclaw and was the seeker for her house. They began dating in there fourth year. In his fifth year he became a prefect, as did Abigail. In his seventh and final year he became Head Boy while his now fiancée was Head Girl. He graduated with top grades and was excepted into 'Merlin's University of Witchcraft and Wizardry' as did Abigail. While he studied to be a Ministry of Magic official, Abigail studied to be a teacher." Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione and noticed Ron grinning mischievously.  
  
"Your grandparents sound like Hermione." Harry stifled a snicker as Hermione bristled. Ignoring Ron, she gave Harry a look.  
  
"Continue Harry." Grinning, he did as she commanded.  
  
"A year into their schooling, Abigail and Harold were married in a private ceremony at Hogwarts Great Hall. A year later Harold and Abigail graduated from Merlin, a whole two years early. Abigail was accepted as Potions Master at Hogwarts while Harold was elected a governor, like his father had been.  
  
"On a bright and sunny Saturday in December, Abigail was told she was pregnant. Ecstatic about the coming children, the couple bought a small manor on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, so Abigail would be near Hogwarts."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were so engrossed in the book that none of them noticed Severus standing stock still behind a bookcase, listening to Harry read from the book. He thought briefly of going and confiscating the book so Harry wouldn't find out about Jadzia, but decided even if he could think of a liable excuse, Harry would eventually discover her anyways. He was good at finding out things that didn't involve him.  
  
Technically this DOES involve him Severus A soft little voice in the back of his head, which sounded suspiciously like Jadzia, told him. Pushing the voice to the back of his mind, he concentrated on listening to the trio.  
  
"Nine months later, (and after an interesting food craving of blueberry Ice cream topped with cockroach clusters)," Behind the book case, Severus grimaced.  
  
"Abigail gave birth to a pair of fraternal-" Harry's voice broke off and Severus peered through a slot to see his stunned face. Giving a miserable sigh, he emerged from the bookcase and gave the trio a piercing look.  
  
"Potter, follow me." Glancing at the book, he added. "And leave the book."  
  
He started for the door and glanced over his shoulder to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione starring at him, bewildered. His eyes flashed.  
  
"Now, Potter!" He snarled. Harry got up and handed the book to Hermione who stared at him as he followed Severus.  
  
After several minutes which passed in silence, Harry finally emerged from his shock and managed the courage to ask where they were going.  
  
"To Professor Dumbledore's office, and don't ask questions!" Snape said sharply.  
  
Harry frowned and remained silent till they got to the stone gargoyle that jumped aside when Snape muttered the password (Mars Bars). When they reached the door that lead to Dumbledore's office, Snape knocked sharply. A minute later they heard Dumbledore's voice call for them to come. Entering behind Snape, Harry saw Remus Lupin arguing with a big black dog, which appeared very angry. Forgetting he was supposedly in trouble Harry leapt from behind Snape and dropped by the dog.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here?" He asked. The dog looked at him a moment before changing into a young man with black hair and a look of half annoyance and half delight on his face.  
  
"I came here to stop Remus from doing something foolish." He replied before turning to Remus. Before either of them could continue the argument they had been having, Severus' spoke.  
  
"He knows." Harry stared at him bewilderment. He had never heard Snape speak so sadly or so softly. Remus and Sirius both appeared startled but that quickly changed. Remus smiled and Sirius glared at Snape.  
  
"And I suppose you told him?" Snape's eyes flashed. Harry noticed Dumbledore watching the trio with an amused little smile. Catching Harry's eye, he winked.  
  
"First of all, Black, no I did not. He found out from a book about the Potters. Secondly, even if I had, you wouldn't be able to say a word in argument. After all, she was my wife, not yours." Now Harry was REALLY confused.  
  
Snape was married? Who would want to marry him? Harry looked up when Dumbledore broke in.  
  
"Sirius, I agree with Severus." He held up a hand when Sirius tried to speak. "However, what has happened has happened, and we can do nothing to change it. Now I believe Harry has many questions about his aunt, which you three are the best to answer." Harry blinked as all four of them looked at him. Swallowing he asked quietly,  
  
"May I sit down?" Sirius brought him a chair and Harry gratefully sat down. His legs felt like jelly and the looks he was getting from the four men was unnerving. He had a hundred and one questions he wanted to ask but the one that sprang from his mouth first was:  
  
"Snape's my uncle?" Snape frowned, Dumbledore chuckled, and Remus and Sirius gave him looks.  
  
"Yes Potter, I am your uncle. Jadzia and I were married three months before your parents were killed." Snape said quietly. Harry looked at Sirius and Remus, who nodded.  
  
"Your father was not happy. Your mother on the other hand was delighted. Jadzia was her best friend and as you're probably not aware, she cared for Severus as well." Remus remarked and Harry could've sworn he heard Sirius mutter under his breath "the only one who did". Harry processed that information and asked his second question.  
  
"She was my mum's best friend? What did she look like?" Sirius smiled.  
  
"She was beautiful. Everyone in school agreed on that. She looked exactly like your father except a few differences. The major one of course, was that she was a woman. She also had Emerald Green eyes, which she got from her mother. Her hair was curly, but she always made it look manageable. It was jet black and reached her shoulder blades. She was short, about your mother's height.  
  
Lily and Jadzia became friends the instant they met on the train. Her and James had been slightly late cuz their owls, Mercury and Isis, somehow managed to escape from their cages on the platform. When they got on, their was only one compartment with room left, ours. Your mum and I had met at Diagon Alley and had decided to share a compartment on the train. We met Remus on the platform and invited him to join us. When they poked their heads into the compartment and asked, Lily said yes right away. Even then she had her eye on James." He laughed at the memory. Remus chuckled and even Snape managed a tiny smile. Harry grinned.  
  
"Do you have a picture?" Harry asked hopefully. Sirius shook his head, as did Remus. Snape frowned, but after a piercing look from Dumbledore he sighed.  
  
"I have one picture in my bedroom. It's on my nightstand." He told them. Dumbledore smiled. He turned to the large Phoenix right behind Snape and spoke quietly.  
  
"Fawkes, please go and get the picture Severus spoke of." Fawkes gave a soft trilling note and vanished. Minutes later, he appeared with a small framed photograph in his talons. Handing it to Harry, Snape kept his eyes on Fawkes. Harry studied the photo and felt Sirius come to look over his shoulder.  
  
The photo was of a young Snape and a woman who looked remarkably like both Harry and James. Jadzia was standing in front of a large manor that Harry absently recognized. It was on the road to Hogsmeade, directly between Hogwarts and the town. She had her hand placed on a small sign that said 'Snape Manor' and Harry realized that this was their home. Snape himself was quietly watching Jadzia. Harry grinned when he noticed paint cans and brushes near the front of the house and that both of them were covered in paint. Looking up he couldn't help what came from his mouth.  
  
"It looks like you got more paint on yourselves than on the manor." Remus snorted, while Sirius and Dumbledore grinned. Snape raised a single eyebrow.  
  
"It was your aunt's fault. She had the bright idea to paint my nose." The entire room, except Snape who wore a tiny smile, erupted in laughter. After they had calmed down, Snape added.  
  
"She then had a nice bath of yellow paint." Harry chuckled. He tilted his head as he studied the picture.  
  
"Why do you have poka dots on your robes?" Snape's mouth twitched.  
  
"She decided I was going to be a new canvas. She planned on putting me in an art museum." Harry could tell he was trying not to smile at the memory and grinned.  
  
Maybe he's not so bad after all Looking down at the photo he asked the question he was dreading the answer to.  
  
"What happened to her?" The smiles instantly vanished as everyone looked at Snape, who in turn looked at Harry with a piercing look.  
  
"She had decided to go and visit your parents one last time before she couldn't any longer. Voldemort knew I had married Jadzia and said he would leave her alone. He was determined, however, to get your parents." Harry swallowed. Avoiding their stares he looked at the photo.  
  
"She was their that night, wasn't she. When they died." He said. It wasn't a question. He knew his heart she had been there.  
  
"Yes she was. We never found her body. Know one knew she had been their except a select few." Snape said quietly. Harry stared at the photo for a few minutes before they all heard a soft knock on the door. Sirius immediately changed back into a dog and Harry handed the photo to Snape who placed it in one of his robes pockets.  
  
"Come in." The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. Glancing around the room, she gave the occupants a grim look.  
  
"Albus, we have a situation in the owlery. A hawk flew into one of the open windows in the Great hall and landed in a heap near Ginny Weasley's feet. It is injured and malnourished, Nightingale is not sure if it will survive." Albus stood up and motioned for the others to follow him.  
  
"Let us go and see this hawk."  
  
Walking up the stairs to the owlery, the group found that a group of students, mostly Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs, were blocking the door. Seeing the teachers, as well as Harry, the students silently parted so that they could get through. As soon as he entered, Harry noticed Ginny and Hermione helping the Owlery keeper, Nightingale Avian, with a gorgeous hawk. He could see that she was a night hawk, but an exceptionally small one. It was only a little bit bigger than a minute owl, and its body was pure white (like most night hawks) but he couldn't see what color its eyes were, they were closed. Albus immediately went to the hawk and looked it over while Hermione and Ginny came to Harry to talk.  
  
"She flew right in, tattered and bleeding. When she landed at my feet, I was shocked. I immediately knelt and checked her over. I hope she's ok." Ginny explained worriedly. Harry glanced at Hermione who shrugged.  
  
"Ron went to the tower. I was going to the owlery to have a letter delivered to my parents when I ran into Hagrid and Ginny with the Hawk." Harry didn't hear the last comment; his attention was fixed on Madam Avian who was dropping a potion into the hawk's mouth. The potion seemed to work because its eyes opened and he could see that they were emerald green, with purple and black specks in them. It seemed to recognize Dumbledore because it gave a small whistling squeak at him. Judging by the look on his face however, he didn't recognize the hawk but thought that the entire situation was amusing.  
  
Suddenly the hawk turned its head slightly but it was enough her to see Harry, and behind him, Severus. It immediately struggled up and wobbly flew over to Harry. She perched on a small cage next to him and looked directly into his eyes. Slowly, Harry lifted his hand and the hawk flew and perched on it. Harry kept his gaze locked with the hawk's eyes and saw something that reminded him of something. Or someone. /That's the exact look I see in my own eyes when I look in the mirror and think of my parents/ he realized. He broke eye contact and looked up at the group starring bewildered (or in Dumbledore's case, amusedly) at the hawk and Harry. Ignoring the looks, he focused on Dumbledore and asked quietly.  
  
"Can I keep Tinkerbelle?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled. The hawk gave him an unnerving stare.  
  
"Tinkerbelle, Harry?" he asked. Harry blushed. Glancing at the hawk, he cocked his head and smiled.  
  
"What about Fairy? You're small enough to be a Fairy." Harry asked the hawk. The hawk's eyes brightened and he took that as a 'yes'. He smiled and looked up at Dumbledore hopefully. He smiled and studied the pair. Madam Avian seemed to see something he couldn't and went to a back room and came back with a pair of dragon hide gloves, made especially for large birds talons. He looked at the gloves stretched out before him and then at Dumbledore who nodded. Grinning, he took the gloves and Fairy flew to another perching bar. Harry looked startled at her and then at the gloves. He quickly put one on and almost immediately Fairy flew back to his arm. Harry, and he noticed Ginny and Hermione, were staring at Fairy in bewilderment. Finally Harry shook his head and turned to the Owlery keeper.  
  
"What do I feed her?" Harry quickly became engrossed in a discussion with Madam Avian, Hermione, and Ginny while Albus nodded to Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Minerva. The five quietly left the room and most of the students stumbled into the owlery almost as soon as they were out of sight. The Gryffindor's were the first to reach them. Everyone started talking at once.  
  
"She's beautiful!"  
  
"Harry, why Fairy? Hey, that rhymed!"  
  
"Do you think she'd be able to play Quidditch?  
  
"Fred! A hawk can't play, it's against the rules."  
  
"She won't play, Hermione, she can divert the other teams attention so we can win."  
  
"That's cheating!"  
  
"She won't hurt me will she?"  
  
"Hey now you have something to gloat over Malfoy! HE doesn't have a hawk. At least, I don't think he does."  
  
"No one has a hawk at school, Seamus."  
  
"Dumbledore has a phoenix!"  
  
"Seamus, a phoenix and a hawk are completely different creatures!"  
  
"But there both birds!"  
  
"Yes, but a phoenix is a mystical creature. A hawk is a muggle creature. There's a difference!"  
  
"No there's not!"  
  
"Her eyes are gorgeous! There like yours, Harry."  
  
"I wonder why she flew directly to you. No offence."  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
Harry and Madam Avian laughed. Harry handed the extra glove to Ron, and turned to the others.  
  
"She is beautiful. I don't think she'll hurt you Neville, will you Fairy?" He asked the hawk that seemed to understand and pushed its head under Neville's out stretched fingers. Harry smiled and answered the rest of the questions.  
  
"Fairy because there so beautiful and enchanting. No, Fred, I do not think she will be able to play Quidditch. Don't give me that look!" The last part was directed to Fairy who glared at Harry when she heard the admission she wouldn't play Quidditch.  
  
"See! She wants to play!" Fred crowed and ruffled her feathers. Literally. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Fred. But he had somehow taken the glove on Harry's hand off and put it on his own. Fairy flew to his outstretched hand and nuzzled her head under Fred's chin, while glaring at Harry. Shaking his head, he turned to Seamus.  
  
"I don't think gloating at Malfoy would be smart. He'd probably try and turn me into a frog or something." Seamus winced. Harry noticed Fairy snap her head and glare at the door. Harry looked and grimaced. There, standing in front of Goyle and Crabbe towering over him like overprotective parents, was Draco Malfoy. Sauntering in, he glanced at the hawk and then at Harry.  
  
"I see you got a new girlfriend. What's wrong? Cho didn't like your scar?" He glanced around to make sure Madam Avian was out of hearing distance before he added nastily, "Or maybe she didn't like the fact you hang out with mudbloods."  
  
Hermione, who was now holding Fairy on her arm, went rigid. Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and even Neville glared at Malfoy who smirked. Suddenly his smirk turned into a look of horror as Fairy flew up and screeched long and loud. A second later, nearly all the owls flew off there perches and dived at Malfoy. Shrieking, he ran out of the room and almost all the owls flew after him. The entire room, with the exception of Madam Avian who wore a bewildered look, broke out in hysterical laughter. Fairy perched on Harry's shoulder and squeezed her talons into his shoulder. Harry smiled and looked up at his new friend.  
  
"Thanks Fairy." Harry smiled thoughtfully when he noticed the caring look in her green eyes. He felt almost that he could hear a soft and caring voice in his head.  
  
/Your welcome Harry /  
  
Author Notes: Do you want more? Let me know. *wink, wink* 


	4. A Transformation

Hey, s'up? I glad ya'll like my ficcy! I'm having fun writing it, that's for sure! OK, two things, I want to thank once again, Ibonekoen for being such a cool critic! *Audiences claps* OK, settle down! Next I want to ask a very important question.. I've been thinking of doing a new ficcy, called "The Hogwarts Prank War"  
  
From the title its obvious that a prank war is gonna occur at Hogwarts, but get this. Its gonna be the students verse the Faculty! And no one knows what side Hagrid and Albus are on! My mother's been helping me come up with things we can do (like having Hermione put a spell on Snape making him think he's a bat and he tries to fly!) to both the students and the faculty. I've got pranks I can do to almost all the faculty but the ones that's gonna be the hardest is Dumbledore.  
  
I want help. I want this to be a co-written ficcy. Ibonekoen says she'll do it with me but I was thinking a couple others might want to join.so what do you say? If you want to be a part of "The Hogwarts Prank War" either let me know in the review or email me at tigerrla17@AOL.com. Oh yeah! I don't own NE1 except Fairy, Jadzia Snape, Athena McGonagall, Madam Avian, and NE1 else u don't recognize! Tankies! Always me, Bashful C!  
  
  
  
~~*~~ Chappy Three ~~*~~  
  
Ever since the owl attack, Malfoy had been exceptionally nice to Harry, although the Gryffindor three (AKA Harry, Ron, and Hermione) suspected it was because of Fairy. Fairy went everywhere with Harry; she ate with Harry in the Great Hall, she went to Quidditch practice, and she went to class with him as well. Most of the teachers had been a little annoyed at having a Hawk in the class but they had gotten use to it.  
  
In Potions class, Snape had become unusually tolerant of Harry. It wasn't until the third day that Harry found out that Draco had told Snape what Fairy had done. Harry also noticed that Fairy had a habit of giving Snape one of her unnerving stares whenever he would come in contact with Harry. Hermione suspected that Snape didn't like the hawk; she even went as far as to say that he was scared of her.  
  
Fairy had made friends with McGonagall however. For some reason, whenever Harry didn't need Fairy (every time other than Potions), she would fly up and watch class, or weirdly enough, talk with McGonagall. Harry had overheard her telling Dumbledore that Fairy reminded her of someone but she couldn't remember who. He had heard various other professors saying the same thing, including Snape. Hermione had made a list, hoping to try and find out anything the professors had in common with a hawk. So far, she hadn't had any luck, much to Ron's amusement. Not being able to figure it out was driving Hermione nuts.  
  
It was the day before the first Quidditch match of the season, (Gryffindor verse Slytherin) and the team was practicing hard. They knew that the Slytherin were going to try and pulverize Gryffindor because of their Quidditch cup win two years before. Harry surveyed the six other members of the team. With Oliver and Alicia both gone (Alicia had graduated the year before), they had needed to find a new keeper and chaser. Ron had enthusiastically tried out, and won, the position of keeper while Ginny had surprised everyone when she tried out and got the position of chaser. The team had voted Harry to be captain. At first, he had been nervous about the added responsibility, but Fairy had calmed him down with one of her looks. She did that a lot.  
  
"Ok, guys, were gonna do a scrimmage!" Harry yelled to the group, directing his Firebolt to the center of the field. The team gathered around and Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"What's a scrimmage?" Harry smiled but Katie spoke up first.  
  
"A scrimmage is a muggle practice. Basically you put the team against each other and play a short game." Harry nodded.  
  
"Except were gonna do it a bit different." He motioned downwards. The team looked down. The Ravenclaw team was staring up at them with smiles.  
  
"I asked the Ravenclaw team to join us for this scrimmage. It'll be like a regular game, except remember we're simply here to practice. It's not a real game" He was looking directly at the twins as he said this. The rest of the team grinned while George and Fred gave Harry identical sheepish looks.  
  
The Ravenclaw's kicked off and the scrimmage began. Hermione had offered to let the balls loose and Harry was high in the air looking around for the tiny golden snitch (with Cho across from him) when something else caught his attention.  
  
Fairy was flying toward him a breakneck speed, before he could move, she had rammed into him and the two fell. For a fleeting moment, Harry thought he was going die but all of a sudden he landed something big, gold, red, and warm. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a huge dragon attacking Fairy and Hedwig. It didn't look like they were winning. He looked down at the Phoenix that had caught him and whispered his thanks before passing out from shock.  
  
It was late that night, after being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing, that Harry was allowed to go and check on his owl and hawk. Running up to the owlery, he looked everywhere for Hedwig or Fairy but couldn't find either.  
  
"Harry? If you're looking for Hedwig or Fairy, their both up in Professor Dumbledore's office." Harry spun around. Madam Avian was standing in her office doorway, smiling encouragingly at him. He nodded.  
  
"Thanks." He took off for Professor Dumbledore's office. Along the way he ran into an old woman with dark robes and silver streaked hair. He had never seen her before in his life but for some reason felt he knew her. He gave her a sheepish look and mumbled his apologies. She smiled.  
  
"Excuse me young man, can you direct me to Albus Dumbledore's office?" Harry nodded.  
  
"That's where I was going." She smiled. He led the old woman to the gargoyle that lead to the headmaster's office and his mind went blank for a moment. He didn't know the password. Glancing back at the woman, he started muttering a dozen or so wizard candies, before in a desperate attempt, muttered "Reeses Pieces". To his shock and amusement, the gargoyle jumped to one side and the door opened. The two walked up the staircase and Harry knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall. The moment the two women saw each other, they both smiled. Harry looked between the two women for a moment and finally made the connection.  
  
"You two are related!" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. This is my mother, Athena McGonagall." Harry smiled sheepishly, a blush forming in his cheeks.  
  
"Athena, I'm so glad you came." Professor Dumbledore's voice floated over to them. Harry glanced at the headmaster and then noticed his two birds. He rushed to their sides. They appeared to be OK; a little weak, but fine. He softly stroked both their feathers while listening to the conversation between the two McGonagall's and the headmaster.  
  
"You said that you needed my expertise with birds, Albus. I'm curious how my..talent.would be of any use." Athena inquired. Albus chuckled.  
  
"Mr. Potter has attracted the attention of a night hawk, which he named Fairy. Today, while the Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing with the Ravenclaw team, a dragon came out of nowhere and tried attacking Harry. Somehow, Fairy knew and with my Phoenix, Fawkes, and Harry's owl, Hedwig, went and defended and saved him. Luckily, Hagrid was able to trap the dragon and Fairy and Hedwig flew straight to my office, while Fawkes took Harry to the Hospital wing." Harry glanced at Athena. She was thinking this over. Finally she turned to her daughter.  
  
"You said something about the hawk wasn't a true hawk? That from the small portion of my gift you inherited, you were able to decipher two words, James and Potter, correct?" Harry's eyes went wide as Professor McGonagall nodded, pursing her lips.  
  
"I've been thinking why she would say that. Did you know that James Potter was an illegal animagi?" Athena raised an eyebrow in an eerie imitation of the Professor.  
  
"No, I did not know that." Albus frowned at Professor McGonagall. McGonagall glanced at Harry before nodding to the headmaster.  
  
"I think it's more than possible that Jadzia was also an illegal animagus. Heaven knows she would be able to do it. The only question is why she can't change back." Albus nodded. He walked over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of powder into it.  
  
"Remus Lupin!" Harry watched entranced as Professor Lupin's face emerged in the flames.  
  
"Yes Albus? Can I help you?" Professor Dumbledore glanced at Athena then spoke to the face of the former DADA teacher.  
  
"Yes, I need you to come to the school immediately. Bring Snuffles with you." Remus face nodded and a moment later vanished. Professor Dumbledore muttered an inaudible spell and a second later Professor Lupin and a great black dog appeared in the middle of the office. Remus glanced around, smiled at Harry then turned his attention to the headmaster.  
  
Snuffles however, did something else entirely. He walked over to Harry and the two birds. The moment he saw the hawk, he froze. A second later, he started barking madly at Fairy who had opened her eyes the moment Snuffles started barking. Usually, when a hawk see's a dog barking madly at her, said hawk would go screwy, but Fairy just seemed amused. She chirped a few times and Snuffles stopped barking and cocked his head. Harry heard Athena gasp and turn to see her go white. Finally she choked out.  
  
"'Fairy'" said 'Sirius Arnold Black, you stop barking or I'll have your hide! Literally!'" Albus and Minerva chuckled and even Harry couldn't stop the snicker that escaped. Athena looked from her daughter, to Albus, to Harry and frowned. Harry noticed she was still white.  
  
"Mother, Sirius Black was innocent. At the last minute Lily and James switched to Peter as secret keeper. Peter cut off his own finger and killed all those people then changed into his animagus form, a rat. He then escaped." Athena had gotten some of the color back into his face and seemed to accept the truth. Sirius changed back into his human form and nodded. He was still lanky, but he had a bit of meat on his bones and he now had new robes. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he looked, well, presentable. Athena studied him for a few moments before nodding to herself. Sirius gave a grim smile and then remembered the hawk.  
  
"Albus, Minerva is right. Jadzia was also involved, as was Lily, although Jadz and I were the only ones who knew about Lily. Lily was a dove and Jadzia was a night hawk, and an exceptionally small one." Harry's eyes went wide as he turned to look at the hawk that had saved his life. Fairy seemed to smile and turned to Athena. She started chirping rapidly; too fast for Harry to follow. Athena listened with growing shock until finally Fairy stopped chirping. Shaking her head she turned to Albus.  
  
"I think you should call Severus Snape here, Albus." Albus nodded.  
  
"No need, Athena." Snape shakily stepped out of the shadows and stared at the hawk.  
  
"Jadzia?" He murmured. Fairy-turned-Jadzia chirped and flew into Snape's arms. He clutched her like a life preserver and Harry was started to see a single tear fall from his eye. Harry smiled. He turned to see Albus, Athena, Minerva, Remus, and Sirius talking quietly in the corner. Finally Albus turned to Severus who quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Severus, it seems Voldemort put a very strong enchantment upon Jadzia when she changed. She had changed hoping she could escape with Harry. The enchantment makes it so she cannot change into her human form unless someone else makes her." Severus eyes narrowed as Remus pulled out his wand.  
  
"I think I will perform the spell, Lupin. After all, she is my wife." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you have to keep reminding us?" Snape glared at Sirius, who in turn glared right back. Jadzia pecked at Snape's robes. He glanced at her.  
  
"Yes well, I think its time Jadzia was returned to her original form." Jadzia gave a happy chirp and flew to the floor. Snape gave Albus the first genuine smile Harry had ever seen on him. Then he turned and started murmuring a spell under his breath. Slowly, the hawk changed into a young woman. She had knee length jet-black hair; her emerald green eyes with vivid purple specks were wide and lush. She had curves in all the right places and her face had a girlish quality to it. When the transformation was complete, Harry saw that she had a deep Purple robe with silver embroidery. Her hair was in a single, very messy braid. She had a scar on her left cheek and she was very skinny.  
  
She took a shaky breath and turned to Severus. The two simply looked at each other before all his composure left him and he pulled her to him in a bone crushing hug. The tears started flowing from not only Severus, but Jadzia as well. Harry felt some at his side and looked up. Remus smiled down at him and motioned toward the door.  
  
"Let's let them get reacquainted. Don't worry, you'll meet her soon enough. We'll take Hedwig back to the Owlery then you can go to your common room and let Hermione and Ron know your aunt is back." Harry nodded, realizing Ron and Hermione were probably worried about him. The last thing he saw before he left the room was his aunt and uncle..sharing a kiss.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: I hope you liked this. If you have comments, let me know in reviews. I don't know when I'll get the next chappy cuz I joined the Basketball team at my school and we have practice almost every day. Also, yesterday was my birthday, I'm 17! I'm gonna go and see "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" on Friday for my birthday! Cool, huh?  
  
One more thing, ya know how Harry can talk with snakes? Well Athena McGonagall has the ability to talk with birds, even animagus birds! And when Minerva was born, she didn't inherit the full abilities, because her father could talk with canines (dogs). So she inherited a little bit of both abilities, but not enough so that she can have convo's with birds or dogs. It's like when you inherit a nose or eyes from your parents. Some things are from your mother and some are from your father, but their always a bit different from your 'rents. I hope that explains everything, but knowing me all I've probably accomplished is making you guys even more confused. LOL. NEwho, that's about it! Laterz! Always me, Bashful C 


	5. Explainations, Friends, and Shocking New...

Snape's Lost And Found: Chappy Four  
  
By Bashful C 11//02  
  
Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money off it. Only the original idea as well as the chara's you don't recognize contained within this work is the property of the author.  
  
Timeline: *sighs* I really hate these. OK, its Fifth year. The end.  
  
Universe: uh.Slightly AU. Obviously.  
  
Pairing(s): Snape/OC (Jadzia), Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/OC (Ella), and Remus/?  
  
Summary: Years ago James had a sister.said sister got married (James was not a happy camper)...She was there the night You-Know-Who attacked James and Lily...She was never seen again..until now.  
  
Archiving: Want, ask, take.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is Sassy_Sky_Angel@hotmail.com or leave a review.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for murder and attacks on Malfoy. *grins*  
  
Dedicated to: My best bud, Charmander, who lost the fight for legal custody over me. I am currently in Colorado and she's back in Arizona. BTW for those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about, I recently moved from Arizona to Colorado and Char-Chan said she was going to fight for legal custody over me cuz she didn't want me to move. *Sniggers* A 15 year old fighting for custody over a 16 (now 17) year old, too funny. I also want to thank Ibonekoen for criticizing my ficcy!  
  
Author's note: OK. This is Chappy four and I'm actually surprised how well this is doing. I'm hoping to archive this somewhere else other than ff.net. If you want it, ask and then take! The more exposure, the better. Thanks for all those who have reviewed already, you make my day! Now before I go I want to ask something: Is it my imagination or has the guy (I can't remember his name) who plays Draco in the movies gotten hot? Just curious.*grins and shrugs* in the forever words of Char-Chan, Peace and Monkey Grease! Bashful C  
  
  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, the sight of his aunt still in his mind. There was a yelp; Harry blinked and looked down. He had accidentally stepped on Fred who was lying on his back, his eyes laughing as he glared into Harry's face.  
  
"Fred? Why are you lying in the middle of the room? No," He shook his head, "on second thought, I don't want to know."  
  
He heard laughter from behind him and turned around. Ron was doubled over in laughter; his face was red, making him look like a hairy tomato. Harry looked around; if the other Gryffindor's weren't laughing themselves silly, they were rolling their eyes. Hermione looked torn between amusement, worry, and annoyance; but that was normal for her.  
  
"Harry! Where have you been? We've been worried!" Hermione said as she and Ginny walked over to stand next to him.  
  
"Correction, you were worried. I figured Pomfrey hadn't let you out yet. I knew you were fine. I mean, you yelled at Fawkes to slow down." Ron countered. Harry blinked.  
  
"I did?" Seeing Ginny's eyes go wide, he quickly reassured them. "I mean, I don't remember that, I think I was unconscious. After Pomfrey let me out I went up to the owlery, and then since Fairy and Hedwig weren't their, I went up to Dumbledore's office. You'll never believe what we found out!" Harry grinned.  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and then at Harry. "What?"  
  
"My aunt's back!" He whispered urgently. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other again. Hermione gingerly looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Harry. I know you want some family besides the Dursleys, but your aunt Jadzia died. She's gone." She said softly. The trio turned around at the sound of someone chuckling. There, standing in the doorway of the portrait hole, was Jadzia (and both McGonagall's). Judging by the fact that her clothes were a lot cleaner and her hair looked freshly braided, Harry guessed she had magically made herself cleaner. He grinned as everyone in the common room turned to stare at the new comer. Harry turned back to his aunt and caught a haunted look in her eyes as she looked around the room. She quickly covered up her feelings. She walked up to Harry and the trio. Smiling softly, she looked Harry over.  
  
"You look like your father. But you have Lily's eyes." Ron was next (along with Fred, George, and Ginny behind him).  
  
"Two things A) I'm glad Harry has such a good friends with everything going on right now and B) thank you for sneaking me all those delicious deserts when Harry wasn't looking." She laughed softly as the Weasley boys went pink and Harry and Hermione rolled there eyes. Finally, it was Hermione's turn to be looked over.  
  
"You look a lot like Antonia. She was my fourth year teacher at 'Gwendolyn's.' You're also as smart as both my mother and sister-in- law; take pride in that. Oh and by the way; I'm not dead." Hermione eyes went wide and a pink blush crept into her cheeks. Jadzia grinned.  
  
"How? I mean..How?" Ron asked, cautiously. Jadzia smiled, stepped back and quickly changed into Fairy. She looked up with amused green eyes then changed back into her human form. Pushing a stray hair out of her eyes, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're an animagus!" Fred burst out, surprised. Jadzia nodded.  
  
"Yes I am. When VeeVee..." Hermione and Ginny giggled ".attacked Lily and James, I changed into my animagus form to try and save Harry; unfortunately VeeVee" Again she got giggles ".decided that I should stay as a hawk. He put a powerful enchantment on me so I couldn't change back unless someone else did it for me and considering he didn't think anyone would every find out whom I was, I was stuck. I was flying around after Hagrid came for Harry when a muggle caught me and put me into a zoo." At this, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"A couple weeks ago, because a very careless zookeeper, I was able to escape. I flew around for a while trying to remember how to get here. Finally I remembered and eventually spotted the castle. I think you know the rest of the story." She smiled down at Harry. He grinned.  
  
"Gryffindor's, May I have your attention?" Everyone looked up at Professor McGonagall. "Tonight we will be having a feast in honor of Mrs. Snape returning and my mother visiting. Please dress in your best dress robes. Thank you." with that she swept out of the portrait hole, Athena following her. Harry turned to the other Gryffindor's who were staring open mouth at Jadzia. One second year finally spoke up.  
  
"How are you a Potter if your last name is Snape?" Jadzia chuckled. Settling in an armchair, she swept the group with a critical, yet pleasant, look. Finally her eyes rested on the second year that had spoke up.  
  
"My brother asked me the same thing when I told him of my engagement to Severus; Professor Snape to you. He also looked like he had swallowed one nasty potion." The Gryffindor's seemed torn between laughter and horror that she had actually married Severus.  
  
"Remus; from what I hear, Professor Lupin to you, was none to pleased either. Sirius was even more furious that I had accepted Sev's offer than even my brother. He snuck into my dorm with Lily and Ella and then started ranting about how Severus was an ugly git who needed to take a shower and a load of other things that I can't remember." At this, the Gryffindor's giggled. "He was mad! I guess it didn't help that all Lily, Ella and I were doing was laughing. He was shouting and his hair was going all over the place; he looked like a muggle punk rocker." The muggleborn's who understood what she meant by "punk rocker" giggled even more. Jadzia noticed a few were hanging back.  
  
"Hey you three. In the back. What's wrong? From what I understand, Gryffindor's always love talking dirty about my husband." Harry and Ron sniggered. The three first years looked at each other and spoke timidly.  
  
"Isn't Sirius Black a murderer?" That shocked Jadzia. She glanced from Harry whose eyes were downcast to Hermione and Ron who looking anywhere except at her. Turning back to the first years, she asked inevitable question.  
  
"Why would Sirius be a murderer?" The students all glanced at each other. Finally it was a brave sixth year who confessed.  
  
"Sirius Black was in league with You-Know-Who. He was the Potter's secret keeper and turned them into You-Know-Who's waiting hands. He then killed Peter Pettigrew and a bunch of Muggles in London." Jadzia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Looking around she saw that everyone was going to great pains not to look her in the face.  
  
"I want all of you to look me in the face." The Gryffindor Three and a couple other students did as they were told but for the majority they continued with the fascination they suddenly had with there feet.  
  
"Look at me now!" She said loudly, making many of them jump and all of them look at her.  
  
"If Sirius did kill Peter, he deserved it." Seeing the shocked looks she was getting, she sighed.  
  
"Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, Peter was. They switched at the last minute. Sirius and I were the only ones who knew, not even Albus was told. I begged my brother to reconsider; I've always mistrusted Peter. It wasn't Sirius who tattled, it was Peter. He was there the night V attacked my brother." All the students mouths were opened in shock, finally Katie Bell got her wits about her.  
  
"Oh Merlin! They put innocent man in Azkaban!" Jadzia went pale. Making up her mind to talk to Albus, she quickly stood up and walked out of the common room, leaving behind over two hundred very shocked and upset students. 


	6. Should I feed him to a dragon or a giant...

Snape's Lost And Found: Chappy Five  
  
By Bashful C 11/28/02  
  
Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money off it. Only the original idea as well as the chara's you don't recognize contained within this work is the property of the author.  
  
Timeline: *sighs* I really hate these. OK, its Fifth year. The end.  
  
Universe: uh.Slightly AU. Obviously.  
  
Pairing(s): Snape/OC (Jadzia), Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/OC (Ella), and Remus/?  
  
Summary: Years ago James had a sister.said sister got married (James was not a happy camper)...She was there the night You-Know-Who attacked James and Lily...She was never seen again..until now.  
  
Archiving: Want, ask, take.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is Sassy_Sky_Angel@hotmail.com or leave a review.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for murder, curses directed toward the minister for a couple things (I think we all want to kill him for his stupidity), and attacks on Malfoy. *grins*  
  
Dedicated to: My best bud, Charmander, who lost the fight for legal custody over me. I am currently in Colorado and she's back in Arizona. BTW for those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about, I recently moved from Arizona to Colorado and Char-Chan said she was going to fight for legal custody over me cuz she didn't want me to move. *Sniggers* A 15 year old fighting for custody over a 16 (now 17) year old, too funny. I also want to thank Ibonekoen for criticizing my ficcy!  
  
Author's note: OK. This is Chappy Five and I'm actually surprised how well this is doing. I'm hoping to archive this somewhere else other than ff.net. If you want it, ask and then take! The more exposure, the better. *grins* Thanks for all those who have reviewed already, you make my day! Now before I go I want to ask something: Is it my imagination or has the guy (I can't remember his name) who plays Draco in the movies gotten hot? Just curious.*grins and shrugs* One thing, thoughts are in // Kay? Kay. In the forever words of Char-Chan, Peace and Monkey Grease! Bashful C  
  
  
  
Not even bothering to knock, Jadzia stormed into Dumbledore's office. The man didn't seem the least bit phased; his eyes were in fact twinkling with amusement behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Jadzia, I thought you were talking with Harry in the Gryffindor Common room. Would you care for a cup of tea?" Ignoring the offered tea cup, she glared and she sat down in a chair opposite from him.  
  
"Is it true? Does the entire wizarding world think Sirius betrayed my brother and Lily? Was he really sent to Azkaban?" Her anger seemed to amuse him greatly, making her even angrier.  
  
"Yes. Peter disappeared; they could not prove that Sirius was innocent. In fact they didn't give him a trial at all." He sighed. "It was the biggest mistake the ministry has ever made." Jadzia sat back in her chair, stunned. Her thoughts were going rapid.  
  
/This is ridicules! They should know that Sirius Black would never, could never, betray James like that! When I next see the minister I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! / Angrily, she slammed the cup of tea she hadn't noticed she had in her hand down onto the small table. The glass broke, shards flying everywhere and half the cup splashed on Dumbledore, soaking his long beard. She winced while Albus just smiled jovially cleaning the mess with a wave of his hand.  
  
Meekly, she apologized. "Sorry."  
  
Albus laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's happened more than once when I've invited your husband to tea."  
  
Before she had a chance to reply, there was a knock at the door. Albus smiled. Standing up, he looked down at the thoughtful young woman.  
  
"I believe that is Cornelius Fudge, the new minister of magic." She looked at him exasperated.  
  
/How does he always know what I'm thinking? / She had no doubt he mentioned the last part so she wouldn't tear the poor man to shreds. Suddenly, it was like a bolt of lightening hit her. /I can tell him what I know! Then he'll have to let Sirius free! /  
  
Before she could relate this idea to Albus however he was leading the minister, in his normal pinstriped suit, to a chair that she was sure hadn't been there a second ago. The minister sat down; suddenly noticing the other guest he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Jadzia Snape! You're alive!" He said, sounding shocked. She refrained from rolling her eyes. /that is starting to get just the tiny bit annoying. /  
  
"So I've heard." She remarked dryly. "I have a few things I wish to discuss with you minister."  
  
Cornelius nodded. "First I would like to know how you survived You-Know- Whose attack all those years ago and why you didn't tell anyone you were still alive." He sounded perplexed, cautious, and something she couldn't put her finger on. Mentally shrugging, she quickly explained what happened the night of the attack, including the part about Sirius' innocence.  
  
"That's impossible! Sirius is guilty! James never changed the secret keeper! He must have told you that so he would be able to check your loyalty." Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever, doubt my loyalty to my brother! He was the only family I had left! Why would I wish to kill my own twin?! That's absurd! And I demand an apology! At once! I will not be treated like a death eater or some old hag who doesn't have any feelings!" She fairly yelled. The look he was giving her was one of pure venom.  
  
"I am the minister of magic! If I say you are lying, then you are! In fact," He turned his gaze at the headmaster "I don't believe this is really Jadzia Snape! Its probably a death eater whose trying to get any information on You-Know-Who so they can try and bring him back! Jadzia Snape would never raise her voice like that. I want you to dismiss her from the school grounds immediately!"  
  
Jadzia suddenly realized the emotion she hadn't been able to identify earlier. It was fear, pure and true fear. An unbidden memory rose to the surface of her thoughts.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Cornelius! Get Mrs. Snape. I want to test Severus' loyalty to us; she will be most useful." The pure evil in the voice made twenty-one year old Jadzia Potter-Snape shiver. Glaring at the death eaters in her nephew's bedroom, she refused to budge. Her sister-in-law and best friend lay dead on the floor; Voldemort was standing in front of Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and a young, excited, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
In her animagus form, she couldn't do anything as he picked her up except peck at his hands with her beak. Cursing, he hit her in the head. The last thing she saw before blackness overtook her was her nephew staring at the tip of Voldemort's wand.  
  
(Back to Present)  
  
Getting shakily to her feet, she pulled out her trusty unicorn wand out of a pocket in her robes and pointed it directly at the minister's chest. Speaking quietly, she both explained to Albus why she was doing what she was doing and also allowed the minister to know that she remembered his secret.  
  
"I should kill you for what you did. You were-are- a death eater and were there the night Voldemort attacked my brother! I should kill you one the spot. But I won't. I think I might just leave that to my husband and grandfather." She snarled. Edging away from her wand, Cornelius weakly begged for Dumbledore's help.  
  
"She's a mad woman! M-me? A d-d-d-death eater? It's pre-preposterous! I demand you disarm her at once Albus!" Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side, and neither, apparently, was Albus Dumbledore. His face had lost its usual cheerful demeanor, and the twinkle was gone from his eyes. He searched the minister's own terrified eyes. Panic and fear stared back.  
  
"Is this true, Cornelius?" He asked quietly. Jadzia glared at the minister, daring him to disagree with her. He took the dare.  
  
"O-of course not A-Albus! Me? A d-d-d-death eater?" That took the cake. She reared back and smacked the minister across the face. Immediately a red mark appeared on his cheek along with a startled and angry glare. He looked like he was about to stand up, glanced at her wand which was shaking from her anger, and thought better of it. Lucky for him.  
  
"If you really aren't a death eater, you wouldn't mind showing us your left fore arm, now would you?" Jadzia asked, with sarcastic sweetness (A/N: Wow! People can actually do that? Cool!) The minister went pale. He quickly went absolutely white when Albus thoughtfully nodded his head.  
  
"There is a witness who says she saw you help kill the Potter's Cornelius. However before we look at the piece of evidence, I wish for Fawkes to go and get the main staff; Minerva, Filius, Severus, and Aretha. That way we will have witnesses." He explained. Cornelius' face became transparent; you could literally see his veins and facial muscles through the thing he called skin.  
  
Fawkes disappeared out of the open window. After a few tense minutes in which Jadzia mused out loud what curses and hex' Severus would use on the minister when he found out what he had done (scaring the kazooeys out of the minister and amusing Albus in the process), Fawkes returned. Another five minutes went (Jadzia used the time to wonder out loud whether a dragon or a giant would get to eat the minister) until finally the sound of murmurings came from behind the door. With a wave of his hand, the door opened and the four teachers as well as Madam Pomfrey walked in.  
  
Severus took one look at his wife with her wand (and muttering whether a dragon would eat the minister or spit the slimy bastard out) and immediately knew something was very wrong. She had only threatened someone with death as a dragon meal once before; Lucius had broken into her common room when she became a prefect and stole her diary. He never really tempted her anger again. Mouth quirking at the memory, he wrapped his hand around Jadzia's wrist.  
  
"Dear, I don't think you want to hex the minister to kingdom come. It'll look bad on your oh-so-innocent reputation."  
  
Pursing her lips, she shot back "First, I'm not innocent as you very well know!" Here, Severus smiled in consent "And secondly I think the wizarding world would thank me." There was no denying the pure venom that was in her voice. Minerva looked at the bone-chilling look on Jadzia's face and the fear on Cornelius before turned to Albus.  
  
"Albus, what on earth is going on?" Albus gave Jadzia a steady look and she took her gaze off of Cornelius for a few seconds to nod at Albus. The few seconds were all he thought he needed. He jumped up but before he could do a thing he fell to the floor with a glazed look in his eyes. Sirius stepped out of the shadows. He had hexed the minister. Jadzia ran and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. She kept mumbling "thank you" and "I should have killed the slimy bastard" over and over again. Finally she looked up and with tears in her eyes, asked him the question she already knew the answer to.  
  
"Hey Sirius, ready to be declared innocent?"  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Ok, I really haven't gotten any replies from my request for authors to help me write my prank war ficcy. If you still want to be a part of it, let me know!  
  
"Why do we have to follow spiders? Why can't it be butterflies?" Ron in HP CoS TM  
  
"At least none of them had to buy there way onto the team; they got on for pure talent." Hermione HPCoS TM 


	7. Don't hurt him, Aidan Don't worry, I wil...

Snape's Lost And Found: Chappy Five  
  
By Bashful C 11/28/02  
  
Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money off it. Only the original idea as well as the chara's you don't recognize contained within this work is the property of the author.  
  
Timeline: *sighs* I really hate these. OK, its Fifth year. The end.  
  
Universe: uh.Slightly AU. Obviously.  
  
Pairing(s): Snape/OC (Jadzia), Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/OC (Ella), and Remus/?  
  
Summary: Years ago James had a sister..said sister got married (James was not a happy camper)..She was there the night You-Know-Who attacked James and Lily..She was never seen again..until now.  
  
Archiving: Want, ask, take.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is Sassy_Sky_Angel@hotmail.com or leave a review.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for murder, cursing, sarcasm, and dragon meals. *grins evilly*  
  
Dedicated to: Ibonekoen for being such a great author and pal! Luv ya gurly!  
  
Author's note: OK. This is Chappy six and I'm actually surprised how well this is doing. I'm hoping to archive this somewhere else other than ff.net. If you want it, ask and then take! The more exposure, the better. *grins* Thanks for all those who have reviewed already, you make my day! One thing, thoughts are in slashes ( / / ) and telepathy is in brackets ( { } ). Kay? Kay. In the forever words of Char-Chan, Peace and Monkey Grease! Bashful C  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius Black blinked.  
  
Tiny little Filius Flitwick's jaw dropped.  
  
Minerva McGonagall raised an eyebrow.  
  
Aretha Sprout smiled, puzzled, trying to work out what Jadzia meant.  
  
Severus Snape frowned.  
  
Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
Jadzia Potter-Snape smiled encouragingly.  
  
And Cornelius Fudge? Well, he was still knocked out cold.  
  
The silence was finally broken when Sirius grabbed Jadzia around the waist and twirled her around. When he set her down, she put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. When she finally got it to where she was seeing only one of everyone, instead of three, she smiled.  
  
"I take it that's a yes?" she asked dryly. Sirius laughed. Catching the frown on her husband's face, she rolled her eyes. /I love him and all, but he can be so childish! / She thought privately to herself. The sound of moaning brought her back to her senses. Turning to glare at the newly black- eyed minister-slash-deatheater, she caught Albus' eyes. He winked as he inclined his head in Severus' direction. Stifling a snicker, she turned to the now wide awake deatheater.  
  
"Hello Sleeping Beast." She said coldly. He swallowed. She grinned wickedly.  
  
"You have two choices. You can show us your left forearm on your own free will, or we can do it for you. Your choice; I would choose fast, I'm not a patient person." She smacked Sirius' shoulder as he nodded earnestly. Cornelius looked from Severus, Albus, Aretha, Sirius, Minerva, and Filius, desperately trying to find a friend and an ally. When he realized they were all on Jadzia's side, he turned back to the angry young woman. Slowly, he drew his wand from a hidden pocket in his robes; if he was going to go down, he was going to go down fighting.  
  
Jadzia kept her pist-off stare on the man in front of her. She saw him pulling his wand out and knew he had chosen to go down by force. When the wand finally was pointing at her, she gave a great, fake, yawn. She heard a snicker; Sirius apparently found her amusing. Shaking her head in mock shame, she sighed.  
  
"Its too bad it turned to this, Mr. Fudge." She grinned evilly as a huge shadow fell over the minister and the other teachers, with the exception of Albus, stepped back. "Nighty-night, don't let the dragon bite!"  
  
Their sitting on the window sill was Aidan, a friendly Norwegian Ridgeback that Jadzia and James had rescued from some poachers when he was still a baby. The dragon had been badly hurt; James and Jadzia had nursed him back to health in secret for over seven years before their mother had finally caught them flying on his back. Their parents had planned to have him taken to a colony; the twins had let him free (with the secret help from their father) from the cage he had been imprisoned in. Their mother had been furious; their father pretended he had no idea about the release.  
  
Two years later, when the twins were sixteen, Aidan had showed himself at school. Luckily it was night and the twins had been outside cause they were sneaking to Hagrid's. They had gone for a ride and had an interesting conversation (Both the twins had discovered much too there shock that they could talk with dragons; Albus had explained it was probably because they had raised a dragon since he was a baby). Aidan had shown them his new home, including his wife and children. Ashayla (Aidan's wife; another Norwegian Ridgeback) had been perfectly wary of them at first but after there third or fourth visit she grew rather fond of the two siblings (it also might have helped that Briden (Bre-din) and Taniqua (Tah-nee-kwa) absolutely adored them). When Jadzia had gotten free from the zoo, she had went directly to his cave and explained she was alive and might need his and his family's help in the near future. She had mentally called for Aidan's help while she had explained the whole Minister-is-a-deatheater thing to Albus. Albus had known about Aidan even before the Aidan had showed up at Hogwarts.  
  
Aidan gently picked up the minister/deatheater with his teeth and nodded to Jadzia. She knew her friend wouldn't do anything to the man, he would simply take him to his cave where him and his family would guard the traitor until Auror's could come and..err..collect...the terrified man.  
  
Stepping foreword, she smiled at her friend. Taking the minister's wand from his shaking hand, she handed it to Albus. With much difficulty (the suit was tighter than it looked), Jadzia was able to roll up his sleeve and their, on his left forearm, was the dark mark. She smiled evilly as she heard the sound of a wand being neatly snapped in two. Rubbing Aidan's head, she motioned with her chin for him to leave.  
  
{Thank you, old friend.} She 'told' Aidan. A deep voice with a soft rumble answered back. {You're welcome Nana.} Jadzia laughed softly. Aidan had given Jadzia the nickname 'Nana' and James "Papa". {Tani should arrive sometime tonight.} She nodded. Aidan turned around and jumped out the window; the traitor still in his teeth. They hadn't been gone for even two second s before realization struck the ex-minister and he started screaming. She grinned nastily.  
  
Severus looked at his wife. She didn't seem all that concerned that the dragon would hurt the deatheater; Albus was smiling as well.  
  
"Jadzia? Albus? What-who was that?" Jadzia's eyes began twinkling.  
  
"When James and I were seven, we found a baby dragon in the forest, its mother had been killed by poachers and the poor thing had been hurt as well. We took him home and secretly nursed him back to health in our tree house. It was designed by a wizard; it was the size of a small house. For seven years Aidan lived in our Home Base, as James called it, and no one found out." She sighed wistfully. "Then we decided to take a ride on Aidan and mama caught us. She was not a happy camper. Papa was proud of what we had done; mama didn't know that though. Mama and Papa called a colony and he would've gone there if we hadn't set him free in the middle of the night. Mama didn't know it, but papa helped us." Sirius and Albus laughed.  
  
"When we were sixteen, we were...uh.sneaking to Hagrid's and Aidan swooped down. After an interesting reunion, we got on his back and flew away. We got to his cave, met his family, and then flew home so we wouldn't get in trouble, or so we thought. Albus was waiting for us when we walked in the door." She blushed. Albus twinkled.  
  
"They got detention and each lost five points." Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"I see. I'm afraid to ask what Aidan is going to do with the lovely minister." Jadzia laughed.  
  
"He won't hurt him, I made sure of that. Minerva, are you ok?" Minerva smiled nervously; she was staring at the window. Jadzia turned around. There gazing at the humans with a pleasant look in her eyes, was Taniqua. Jadzia grinned happily. Rushing foreword, she hugged the young dragon.  
  
{Tani! How are you? Don't worry they won't hurt you, I promise.} Tani smiled.  
  
{I'm fine. Father said your friend Hagrid might find me useful for his next class. He said something of Care of Magical Creatures...} A soft voice echoed in Jadzia's head. Jadzia grinned.  
  
{Hagrid teaches Care of Magical Creatures. His next subject is dragons.} She told her young friend. Tani dipped her head in a very human like gesture.  
  
{I see. Should I remember anything for his class? And where am I to sleep?} She asked in her soft, musical voice. Jadzia smiled.  
  
{I'm sure Hagrid will have a nice straw mat for you in his hut, and if he doesn't have that, he'll probably give you his bed. As for what you should remember; watch out for the Slytherin's. They're the ones with the green and silver seals on there robes. In particular, watch out for Draco Malfoy, he's a rude obnoxious brute, but he probably won't hurt you. OH! And my nephew, James son, Harry will be at one of his classes, be nice to him and his friends, ok?} Tani nodded again. Jadzia shook her head. Turning to the other teachers, she spoke out load.  
  
"As you are probably aware, Hagrid is going to be talking about dragon's this week; I asked Tani here to come so he can have a visual. Don't worry, she's harmless. But I think it'll be best if I take her down to Hagrid now." Albus nodded.  
  
"While you're gone, I'll write a detailed letter to the ministry, explaining everything." Jadzia nodded.  
  
"I'll go and see to your quarters." Minerva said. Severus cleared his throat and pointedly glanced at the wedding band on Jadzia's hand and then at the newly added one on his own.  
  
"I don't think that'll be necessary, Minerva. She is my wife, you know." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
Under his breath he muttered "Don't remind us." Jadzia sighed in exasperation. She kept her mouth shut though; she was afraid of what would come out if she opened it.  
  
Leaving them to discuss the sleeping arrangement, she motioned to Tani to follow her. The still small dragon flew after her. As the two friends exited the stairway, Jadzia turned to Tani and told her  
  
{I wish the two of them could just get along. I swear, sometimes I just want to ring their necks!} Tani laughed softly.  
  
{From what I saw, I think your asking for a miracle.}  
  
Two young Hufflepuffs heading to there dormitory looked at each other as the sound of someone laughing hysterically reached there ears. Looking around, they didn't see anyone. The two looked at each other and shrugged; they continued walking, the incident forgotten.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, I want to thank all the reviewers (seven)for telling me what u think of my ficcy! Here's my thanx!  
  
ChevyCowGirl54: I'll take your ideas into consideration. Tankies for reviewing!  
  
Dingo: *blushes* Tankies! I hope to talk to you sometime soon! Tankies again!  
  
Bucky: I'll think about it! (the whole Ginny/Harry thing I mean! Tankies for reviewing!  
  
Julez: I am, I am! I hope you like these new chappy's!  
  
Jessica: *laughs* Don't worry, I'[m the same way! Laterz!  
  
Aurora Flame: I'm glad you like my ficcy! Hope you like this new chappy!  
  
Ibonekoen: Of course I have to thank you! Tankies for being such a cool critic! I hope you don't mind me making Aidan a dragon, I couldn't resist! Besides the name means Fiery! What else can I ask for? Luv ya girly!  
  
Tankies again to all those who reviewed! Catch ya on the flipside! Bashful C 


	8. Get Your Eyes Off My Ass! Or A Shock!

Snape's Lost And Found: Chappy Six  
  
By Bashful C 12/12/02  
  
Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money off it. Only the original idea as well as the chara's you don't recognize contained within this work is the property of the author.  
  
Timeline: *sighs* I really hate these. OK, its Fifth year. The end.  
  
Universe: Slightly AU. Obviously.  
  
Pairing(s): Snape/OC (Jadzia), Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/OC (Ella), and Remus/?  
  
Summary: Years ago James had a sister..said sister got married (James was not a happy camper)..She was there the night You-Know-Who attacked James and Lily..She was never seen again..until now.  
  
Archiving: Want, ask, take.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is Sassy_Sky_Angel@hotmail.com or leave a review.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for murder, cursing, sarcasm, and sultry clothes. *grins evilly*  
  
Dedicated to: Ibonekoen for being such a great author and pal! Luv ya gurly!  
  
Author's note: OK. This is Chappy seven and I'm actually surprised how well this is doing. I'm hoping to archive this somewhere else other than ff.net. If you want it, ask and then take! The more exposure, the better. *grins* Thanks for all those who have reviewed already, you make my day! One thing, thoughts are in slashes ( / / ) and telepathy is in brackets ( { } ). Kay? Kay. Oh! Btw, my imagination ran away and went crazy. You'll see how it did in this chappy. I had to change some things so this is a redone chappy. In the forever words of Char-Chan, Peace and Monkey Grease! Bashful C  
  
  
  
That night, Jadzia stood in her private chambers, looking at herself in a mirror. The room she stood in had a roaring fireplace in the corner and comfy looking bed overstuffed with pillows was in the center. The sheets and comforter (that had a huge silver dragon on its center) were Slytherin green while the rug was a shaggy forest green. The walls were pristine white but had a dozen or so green and silver banners hung up, effecting covering the white walls. A door silver door lead to what she knew was a large bathroom, including a Jacuzzi tub that looked like had never been used and a shower stall with a green tint. Through a green door on the opposite wall was a closet that had nothing but black, black, and more black! All in all, it most definitely fitted her husband's personality.  
  
She smoothed down a wrinkle in her dress. No matter how old she got, no matter what she went through as a witch, she always felt more comfortable in muggle clothing. Tonight was no exception. Her blood red dress was in the tunic style, with a scooped back, side slits, and silver embroidery along the hem. The bottom came just an inch short of being considered slutty. Her long legs were surprisingly tanned and muscular, as was her arms. She had a pair of black leather thigh boots (lovingly called bitch boots). Half of her raven black hair, that she had magically trimmed, was in four dozen or so tight curls and pilled high on her head while the rest was softly curled down her back. She had put blood red streaks in her hair. She smirked. For someone who had lived as a hawk for the last fourteen years, she looked good.  
  
"You know, for a woman who thought she was too scrawny for a welcome feast, you look stunning." A smooth and slightly amused voice said behind her. Smirking, she slowly turned around. Standing in the doorway, was Severus. He was dressed in a pair of black muggle pants, a silk pirate shirt in blood red, and nice dress shoes. She frowned. Over his outfit was a midnight black robe, completely throwing the outfit off. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, I am wearing my robes." He grimaced. "I still want to know how you convinced me this outfit would be appropriate for the feast." She grinned evilly.  
  
"It matches my own outfit. Without the robes of course." His mouth twitched.  
  
"Maybe you have forgotten, but in the Wizard world, robes are the main type of clothing." She gave him an amused smirk.  
  
"Have you forgotten something Sevvie dear? I never follow the crowd! Not even in the wizard world. And I hate robes!" he chuckled. It sounded odd, like he hadn't laughed in a while. She raised her eyebrow. Glancing at the wizard clock, she saw the picture of Severus go to "You're going to be later for dinner!"  
  
"We should get going. It wouldn't do for the guest of honor to be late for her own feast." Severus snorted. She smiled and walked out of the room. He grimaced. /That short dress is going to drive me insane tonight./  
  
Standing outside the doors to the great hall, Severus and Jadzia could hear the students chattering stop as Albus began talking.  
  
"It seems that one of our guests of honor and our illustrious potions professor has decided not to show-" Whatever else he might have said was cut off as Jadzia flung open the door and looping her arm through Severus', practically dragged her husband into the great hall. Glancing around, she could see Harry grinning and the little ferret's eyes narrowing dangerously. She smirked as she saw many of the older male students as well as some of the younger ones staring at her open-mouthed. /Yes, yes, yes, I look good. Now get you little virgin eyes off my ass./  
  
She finally made it to the teachers table and smiled sweetly. Her husband sighed in annoyance from next to her. Albus smiled at the pair. He addressed the students and faculty.  
  
"It seems I spoke to soon. Student's and professors, I would like to introduce and announce that Jadzia Potter-Snape, sister of James Potter, aunt to our very own Harry Potter, and of course, wife of our Potions professor, is alive and well." He had barely finished the interesting introduction before the entire Gryffindor table had begun yelling and cheering. A faint blush graced her cheeks. Albus smiled. The rest of the students started cheering, or in the case of the Slytherin's, was clapping politely.  
  
"Thank you. Now before she takes her seat, I have a request I wish to make, one that Professor Snape is quiet aware of. Jadzia Snape, you are probably not aware, but Professor Snape is currently teaching two subjects, Potions and DADA. With your experience and expertise with the subject, I would like to extend the job of DADA professor to you."  
  
The entire room went absolutely still. Jadzia stared up at her grandfather and swallowed. /He can't be serious! I don't know anything about teaching! Although it would be fun../ Her mind made up, she smiled brightly, glancing evilly at her husband, and spoke.  
  
"I would love the position Albus. When do I start?" Again, the Gryffindor table started cheering. Albus smiled.  
  
"You can start by taking your seat and joining us for dinner." He said an amused twinkle in his eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Of course. Come along Dracula." She turned around and didn't see the look he threw at her for calling him "Dracula." It might be one of his old nicknames, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Plus, the students heard, he was sure of it. The 'Dream Team' was grinning evilly at him and Jadzia. Albus smile grew wider and once the Snape's had taken their seats, he turned to the students.  
  
"Lets eat!" Before even one person had started to reach for some food, the doors flew open and five cloaked figures walked into the great hall. Albus, Jadzia, and Severus immediately stood up. The figure's kept walking until they were directly in front of the professor's table. The cloaks shadowed their faces, but Jadzia could see their eyes. Three pair's of gentle brown eyes, a pair of crystal blue eyes, and a pair of emerald green eyes stared back at her. She let out a soft gasp. She knew those eyes; all five of them. Her own eyes filled with tears and before anyone could do anything, she had leapt over the table and tackled the middle figure.  
  
A small "oomph!" was heard from the dark eyed man (for it was definitely a man) as she punched him once in the stomach and then hugged the man tightly to her chest. A few minutes later, an amused and choking voice broke the silence that had settled onto the students and faculty.  
  
"Um....sis..air..becoming..a problem." Sniffling, she loosened her grip on the man. Standing up she helped the mysterious figure to his feet. After hugging his four female companions, she looked at them. At an unspoken signal the five took off their hoods and every single student let out a gasp. She sniffled again.  
  
"I take it the potion worked?" she asked. Five nearly identical grins answered her. After a moment of silence, James Potter smiled mischievously at his four minute younger sister.  
  
"Yes, Jazzy, it did. And it's time the world knew we're alive." The figures were James, Lily, a set of identical twins; and one Roselyn Evans, Lily's younger sister.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Did I shock you? Did I shock you? You'll find out how they're alive ..And the who, why, what, where, and when about Roselyn Evans in the next chappy. I think. It might be the one after that. *LOL* Let me know what you thought! Always Me, BashfulC! 


	9. Harry meet your sisters and aunt!

Snape's Lost And Found: Chappy Eight  
  
By Bashful C 1/1/03  
  
Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money off it. Only the original idea as well as the chara's you don't recognize contained within this work is the property of the author.  
  
Timeline: *sighs* I really hate these. OK, its Fifth year. The end.  
  
Universe: Slightly AU. Obviously.  
  
Pairing(s): Snape/OC (Jadzia), Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, James/Lily, Sirius/OC (Ella), Remus/OC (Roselyn), Draco/OC (Kristina), and George/OC (Katrina)  
  
Summary: Years ago James had a sister..said sister got married (James was not a happy camper)..She was there the night You-Know-Who attacked James and Lily..She was never seen again..until now.  
  
Archiving: Want, ask, take.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is Sassy_Sky_Angel@hotmail.com or leave a review.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for murder, cursing, sarcasm, and sultry clothes. *grins evilly*  
  
Dedicated to: Ibonekoen for being such a great author, pal, and beta reader! Luv ya gurly!  
  
Author's note: OK. This is Chappy eight. I'm hoping to archive this somewhere else other than ff.net. If you want it, ask and then take! Thanks for all those who have reviewed already, you make my day! One thing, thoughts are in slashes ( / / ) and telepathy is in brackets ( { } ). Kay? Kay. If you have any questions or comments on the newly added chara's, hit me back in the reviews. Always Me, Bashful C  
  
Harry was frozen with shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. His dead mother and father weren't so dead; his aunt in fact was hugging and crying all over his dad. His jaw hanging open, he turned to Ron and Hermione. They were both staring at him, disbelief etched on their faces. He swallowed. Suddenly, he realized his father was standing behind Hermione and smiling softly at him. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Lily came from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Craning his neck to stare at his mother, he started to grin. She smiled down at him and bent to kiss him softly on the forehead. Softly, she spoke.  
  
"Harry, come with me and your father. We have a lot to discuss and I need to send a very angry owl to my sister." Harry grinned. Scrambling up from his seat, he sent Hermione and Ron a large happy smile. He followed his parents, the woman who liked exactly like his mother, Professor Snape, his aunt, and Headmaster Dumbledore. Walking on either side of him was a set of identical twin girls; they looked like mini versions of his mother except they had his dad's eyes. He sucked in a deep breath.  
  
/These are my sisters! / He realized. He studied the girls intently. The girl on his right had copper red ringlets that she had pulled into a very messy bun. Her chocolate brown eyes were thoroughly mischievous. She was about a head shorter than him, and from what he could see, she had on a pair black short-shorts and a purple halter top which stopped just above her midriff. On her feet was a pair of knee high black dragon hide boots that had a half inch heel. Looking at her, he realized he was gonna have a hard time defending her from the guys at school.  
  
The girl on his left had the same copper red hair but her hair was straight and in a French braid. Her clothes were tamer than her sister's; she had a pair of black jazz pants and a powder blue muscle tank top that covered her stomach. She was wearing a pair of simple black and silver Nike sneakers. They each wore a cloak was exactly like his school cloak except it had seal with a unicorn in its center; a large purple "C" was in the background. Directly underneath the seal was the word "Unicorn". Something told him that was important but he couldn't figure out why.  
  
Harry was so absorbed in his scrutiny of the two look a like's he didn't notice his father stop and consequently bumped into him. He smiled sheepishly at his father and noticed that the girls had run into his mother and his aunt Jadzia as well. The girl on his right smiled slyly at him while the girl on his left smiled shyly. Harry heard Headmaster Dumbledore mutter something and looked up to see the gargoyle jump aside to let the group walk up the staircase to his office.  
  
Once inside the office, his mother and father sat down in the two available seats; Headmaster muttered a few select words and six more seats appeared. Once everyone was comfortable, Albus spoke.  
  
"Lily, James, Roselyn. It is so good to see you alive and well. As much as I would love to hear how you survived, I think some introductions are in order." He glanced pointedly at the twin girls. The two girls bit their lips in the exact same fashion, glancing at Lily and James. James cleared his throat.  
  
"These are our twin daughters, Kristina and Katrina; we'll explain them once we recount our tale." Albus nodded. Lily looked around and spotted a sleeping dog in the corner. Placing a hand on James arm, she motioned to the black form. James glanced and then did a classic double take.  
  
"Sirius!" The dog sleepily pulled up his head and glared at the person who had dared awake him. His eyes went wide as he saw the three people he thought were dead, in fact alive and staring at him in amusement. Once Sirius changed into his human form James scooped him up in a bone crushing hug. Lily and Roselyn soon followed suit. Once Sirius was sitting down in the newly added chair, Harry cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him in surprise and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Um, not to appear rude, but who's she?" he asked, motioning to Roselyn. The person in question smiled and glanced at Lily. At her nod, Lily smiled at her son, making his inside's melt in the process, and spoke softly.  
  
"I had two sister's Harry. Petunia is my older sister and Roselyn here is my younger sister. She was there that night as well." She didn't have to say where, he already knew. Albus smiled.  
  
"I think it is time to hear how you survived the attack, James." Harry and the twins father nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say it all started when Jadzia mentioned that she and Severus were attempting to create a potion to counter affect the killing curse." Here, he forced a smile in Severus' direction; Severus dipped his head in response. James quickly continued.  
  
"They had finally developed something they thought would work and we had all drank the potion; Lily insisted in giving Harry a dose as well. We didn't know exactly what would happen once someone attempted to kill us, but as we found out that night, it had an interesting affect on everyone involved..."  
  
Author Notes: OK. I know this is a little short, but my sister wants to use the computer and my time is up (I only get an hour and a half on school days.) The next chappy will be quite long seeing as how I have to explain the whole "Lily, James, and Roselyn are 'Survivors'" *snickers* (and the birth of Harry's little sisters.) I re-wrote this chapter cuz I decided I wanted Harry to have a set of twin sisters, instead of just one sister. I want to thank everyone whose reviewed so far, and don't worry, you'll probably get the answers to your question's soon. Laterz! Always me, BashfulC! 


	10. The Explaination

Snape's Lost And Found: Chappy Nine  
  
By Bashful C 1/1/02  
  
Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money off it. Only the chara's you don't recognize contained within this work is the property of the author. Hell! I'm not even sure I own the plot! I don't know who owns Mesa Community College and Phoenix Hospital but it sure as hell ain't me! If I did, I'd be a hell of a lot richer and probably still living in Arizona.  
  
Timeline: *sighs* I really hate these. OK, its Fifth year. Do we comprehend? Good.  
  
Universe: Slightly AU, obviously.  
  
Pairing(s): Snape/OC (Jadzia), Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, James/Lily, Sirius/OC (Ella), Remus/OC (Roselyn), Draco/OC (Kristina), and George/OC (Katrina)  
  
Summary: Years ago James had a sister..said sister got married (James was not a happy camper)..She was there the night You-Know-Who attacked James and Lily..She was never seen again..until now.  
  
Archiving: Want, ask, take.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is Sassy_Sky_Angel@hotmail.com or leave a review.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for murder, cursing, sarcasm, and the birthing process. *grins evilly*  
  
Dedicated to: Ibonekoen for being such a great author, pal, and beta reader! Luv ya gurly!  
  
Author's note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I hope this meets ya'll expectations. One thing, thoughts are in slashes ( / / ) and telepathy is in brackets ( { } ). Kay? Kay. If you have any questions or comments on the newly added chara's, hit me back in the reviews. I'll try and get the next chappy up in the next couple of days. Tankies! Always Me, Bashful C  
  
{1981, Godric's Hollow}  
  
Lily Potter smiled at her younger sister, Roselyn and her sister-in-law Jadzia. James was showing one year old Harry a toy broom he had bought for him at Diagon Alley. Harry was trying to eat the broom, much to the woman's amusement. Eyes twinkling she sipped her tea and motioned towards her husband.  
  
"This is the man who said I was going to spoil our son." She rolled her eyes and the three women started laughing softly. Nearby James shook his head and, looking at his son, gave him what he thought was a sound piece of advice.  
  
"Whatever you do, Harry, do not marry, fall in love, or befriend any girl, woman or veela." Jadzia snorted into her cup of tea, making James shoot her a mock pout. The women shook their heads and started talking about children. When the subject turned towards Severus and Jadzia's children and if they were going to have any, James decided to take Harry up to bed. As he passed his wife and sister in law giggling at his blushing sister, he looked down at Harry.  
  
"Let us hope that your cousins won't have your uncle's hair," as an afterthought he added, "or his nose." Behind him he could hear his sister muttering something about hexes and legal curses.  
  
He pushed open Harry's room and placed him in the oak crib Sirius had carved for his godson. Shaking off the thought that something was going to happen, he tucked Harry into the crib and started the magical mobile. He bent down and kissed his son's forehead, not knowing that it would be the last time for quite a while. Just as he straightened he heard the front door explode open. Eyes widening he ran down the stairs to come face to face with the Dark Lord and five death eaters; including Lucius Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge and Peter Pettigrew, his supposed friend.  
  
"Peter!" He yelled, shocked. The Dark Lord smirked at the livid young man. James looked at his family.  
  
"Lily, Jadzia. Go upstairs and protect Harry. Roselyn-" She sent him a look and he knew she wasn't leaving. He gave her a small nod. Lily looked ready to argue but Harry chose that moment to start crying. Going pale, she ran up to Harry's room, Jadzia following close behind. James and Roselyn turned towards the Dark Lord and the death eaters. His wand pointed at the Dark Lord, he spoke quietly, yet with a certain edge to it.  
  
"Get out of my house." The Dark Lord looked at him with something akin to amusement before he started laughing. The sound sent chills down the spines of every single person in the house, including his followers. He suddenly stopped and pointed his wand at James.  
  
"I will give you one more chance, Potter. Join me and I'll spare you and your mudblood family. If you don't, you all die." James eyes grew hard.  
  
"I'll never join you! And by the way, if you're so obsessed with killing muggleborn's, I think you should be killing yourself, don't you? After all, you are half muggle." Inwardly, James congratulated himself. He'd always wanted to point that out to the Dark Lord. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roselyn stifle a snicker. Voldemort didn't seem so amused.  
  
"Very well. You've just signed your death sentence. Any last words?" James couldn't help it.  
  
"Bye Bye." He quipped. Voldemort sneered, waved his wand, and bellowed like an elephant.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" James got the feeling that a thousand sharp and pointy knives were entering his body at the same time; he screamed and collapsed from the pain. Inwardly he wondered that if the Killing curse wasn't supposed to hurt, why he felt like he was being skewered. He opened his eyes a crack but it was enough to see that for some reason, Voldemort was being supported by two of his lackeys. He was weak.  
  
He watched as the Dark Lord regained some sense of strength and performed the curse on Roselyn. What he saw shocked him. The green light seemed to enter her for a moment then shot out of her chest and hit Voldemort again. He seemed to absorb the curse but it didn't kill him. /The curse must have been weakened from being rebounded onto Voldemort. The potion worked!/ James realized. The raven haired wizard watched as Roselyn screamed and fell, but he could tell she wasn't dead. He prayed that the evil gits didn't notice.  
  
  
  
"Get off me you imbeciles! When we kill the mudblood, her son, and Potter's dear sister, I want you to collect the bodies. I want to know why the curse did that!" He said angrily.  
  
  
  
He walked up the stairs, even though it looked as though it took a lot of effort on the Dark Lord's part. James wanted to get up to kill the dark wizard but couldn't move for the life of him. He stayed conscious long enough to hear Voldemort perform the curse twice more and then a loud explosion and he knew no more.  
  
{1983, Arizona, U.S.A, Phoenix Hospital, Intensive Care Unit, Pod B (A/N: *pant pant*)} Dr. Oliver looked up from his paperwork as Dr. Scott stood next to him, checking something off on the chart that had been hanging on the desk for almost two years. Glancing at said chart, the doctor shook his head. "Nothing new?" Dr. Scott sighed. "No. The man has been here for nearly two years, him as well as the two women down in pod C. I mean, coma's aren't that rare, but this long? It's starting to drive me nuts. I want to help people, that's why I got into medicine. But nothing I do seems to make a difference!" He hit his head on the desk a couple times, making a few of the nurse's smile in amusement. Dr. Oliver grinned ruefully. He knew exactly how the young doctor felt.  
  
James breathed in and opened his eyes a crack, just to shut them again. /Those lights are bright!/ Slowly, he attempted to reopen his eyes and eventually succeeded. He was lying in a bed in a very white room. Turning his head slightly in the direction of an annoying beeping sound, he saw something that he recognized as a muggle hospital device. His brow furrowed. /Muggle? What is that?/ He licked his lips. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he croaked out, sounding like a frog with a British accent.  
  
Out in the Nurses Station (A/N: Why do they call it a nurses station when doctor's work there too?), Dr. Oliver and Dr. Scott looked at each other in astonishment. They rushed to the room that the voice had come from; the room that had heard only doctors and nurses voices for the last two years. Walking in they saw the raven haired man struggling to sit up. Dr. Oliver went over and helped the man, while Dr. Scott checked over the mans vitals. He smiled in relief. He was perfectly healthy.  
  
The two doctors pulled up chairs and sat down, looking at him with careful doctor scrutiny. The man spoke first.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" His voice sounded less like a frog and more like a young man, (a young man with a British accent). Dr. Oliver smiled.  
  
"You're at Phoenix Hospital, in America. I'm Dr. Oliver and this is Dr. Scott. We, along with Dr. Park, have been watching over you and the two young women who came with you from England. You've all been in a coma for the last two years. Now, what's your name? We've had to call you Billy because we didn't know who you were. The police in England hadn't been able to find any ID on any of you." James looked at the two doctors in shock.  
  
Try as he might, he couldn't remember his name. He couldn't remember who he was, where he was from, how old he was; nothing! The doctors shared a look. Dr. Scott nodded his head, a worried look on his face.  
  
"You can't remember, can you?" James shook his head in the negative. Dr. Oliver smiled understandingly.  
  
"That's actually relatively normal for coma victims. You should remember everything in a couple weeks, at the most a year." James nodded. Dr. Scott took over.  
  
"We have to do a few tests, to check if your motor functions and such are working properly. We'll also have to take a blood sample." The two doctors chuckled softly as James went deathly pale.  
  
"I just remembered something. I hate needles."  
  
Over in Pod C, Dr. Park was asking more or less the same question to Roselyn and Lily. They couldn't remember anything about there personal lives, but were able to remember the other's first name. So Dr. Park knew that he had a Lily and a Roselyn. Cocking his head, Dr Park heard Dr. Oliver ask a nurse where he was. A moment later, Dr. Oliver himself stepped into the room and smiled at the bewildered young women.  
  
"It seems today is the day for two year coma patients to wake up." Dr. Park's smile faltered slightly as the young women gave the man in the white coat a puzzled look. Exchanging glances the two doctors proceeded to explain.  
  
"Two years ago, you two, along with a young man; by the way, he has the same exact wedding band as you do, Lily." Dr. Park told her. Lily nodded, looking torn between bemusement and confusion.  
  
Dr. Oliver smiled and continued. "You three were found in the rubble of a house in England. After about a month of no response from you three, and since we are known for our amazing treatments of coma victims, you were sent here. You've been here nearly two years." The two women took the time to absorb the information.  
  
Lily closed her eyes as a group of images came to mind. Her with a laughing raven haired man; her with Roselyn and another woman with blonde hair and a horsy figure; her with a baby boy with a tuft of raven hair and big bright green eyes.  
  
Images came faster; her and the raven haired man, /James/ her subconscious told her, posing with the baby boy; Her telling James something and then pressing her hand to her stomach, his eyes widening with joy; her and a woman who looked exactly like a female version of James; her and Roselyn and the James look alike drinking tea in a house; James playing with the baby boy; a man in long black robes pointing a stick at her and then blackness.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. Looking around, she saw that the two doctors were watching her and Roselyn carefully. Lily suddenly remembered something important.  
  
"What about my babies?" The two doctors glanced at each other. Dr. Park spoke first.  
  
"You were in a coma so we had to take extra precaution with you so that the twins would be safe. Before they were born we convinced social service to let my wife and me be foster parents until either family could be found or you woke up. We had to perform a C-Section. We named them Kristina Nicole and Katrina Elizabeth. There both beautiful and healthy. They look exactly like you except they have your husband's eyes." Lily sighed in relief. The Doctor pulled out a wallet and showed Lily a picture of the twins sleeping next to each other. Fingering the picture, she looked up at the Doctors and spoke.  
  
"When can I see my husband?" Dr. Oliver smiled.  
  
"Once we do a couple tests and such, we'll get a couple wheelchairs up here so you can go and see your husband." Lily and Roselyn smiled at each other.  
  
/I don't remember much, but I know I'm happy to have her and James with me. We'll figure things out together./  
  
{1995, Dumbledore's office, the present}  
  
"..and that's what happened. It seems the potion accidentally made us go into a coma and lose our memories. We could remember each other's name and Lily, fortunately, remembered she had been pregnant, but that was all. We had found out that Lily was pregnant with twins that day, but we never got a chance to tell anyone, Voldemort came before we could spread the good news." James explained. The group in the office, which had grown a little larger when Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin had slipped quietly in, all seemed to exhale at the same time. Dumbledore smiled proudly at the trio, the twinkle in his eyes brighter than ever.  
  
"That's quite a story. I'm wondering, what happened once you were let out of the hospital?" James smiled slightly. Harry grinned as he saw his parents holding hands.  
  
"Well, Dr. Park and his wife were more than happy to let us stay with them till we could get back on our feet. Because we couldn't remember our last names, we all took the name of Park because, well, that was the twin's last name at the time. We moved in and I was able to secure a job as a grocery store manager while Lily and Roselyn landed jobs as secretaries at a large law firm in the area.  
  
Between the three of us, we were able to find a nice four bedroom house and moved out of the Park's and settled into our new home. The three of us decided to take a couple classes at a nearby college, Mesa Community College to be precise, and Lily and Rose were able to earn teaching licenses while I got my business degree. I eventually left the grocery store and opened up a store of my own, a muggle magic shop." James shook his head mournfully while the group all laughed at the irony. Lily took up the story.  
  
"Rose and I became teachers at a local Muggle Elementary school, I taught Kindergarteners while Rose was a First grade teacher. We became well liked by the students and faculty. By this time, the twins were about six and in first grade. Dr. Park and his wife, Kimberly, were good friends and the twins still call them Uncle Adam and Aunt Kimmie. Their youngest daughter, Aisha, is the girl's age and a witch. Likewise, we still kept in touch with Dr. Scott, Dr. Oliver and there families. They each had a son or daughter who was magical, it was weird." Lily smiled. James again took up the story.  
  
"When the twins were eleven, they got letters from Cromwell Academy of Magic. The school offered to have a professor take the girls to get their school supplies. We, of course, didn't remember a thing about the magical world, and so we agreed. The Professor who came-" Here he broke off as Kristina interrupted.  
  
"Professor Hart, she was the one who came and took us." ignoring the bemused look her father was throwing her, she continued.  
  
"She picked us up and we went to Edison Alley. We got some really weird looks, especially from some of the older witches and wizards but it really didn't bother us. We got all our supplies and then went home. About a month later, on August 30th, we went to boat port and I accidentally fell through the barrier. I had tried leaning against a 'wall' and fell through. I saw the Cromwell Queen, a cruise liner, and went back and got my family. We got onto the boat, met a couple nice people," Kristina was cut off as Katrina added, "and some not so nice people" Kristina nodded.  
  
"Yeah and settled down for the ride. Isha, Cassie, TJ, Karone, and her cutie of an older brother Andros all shared a cabin with me and Trina. The trip took about two days, the schools on an island. When we got to the island, we took this cool ride on these huge flying carpets to the school. It's like three mansions all connected. We walked into the Main Hall and were sorted. According to what Trina found out, the Cromwell houses are basically the equivalent of the Hogwarts houses, except different names. Phoenix equals Ravenclaw, Centaur equals Hufflepuff, Dragon equals Slytherin, and Unicorn equals Gryffindor. We were both put into Unicorn, as you can see." She motioned towards her robes. She paused long enough for Sirius to speak up.  
  
"This is bad guys; we've got another Hermione and Lily." James and Harry both snickered, although for different reasons. Glaring at the man, she continued.  
  
"When we got to our dorm and common room, a couple of the older students pounced on us. They asked us our names, who our parents were, where we were from, etcetera." Katrina broke in.  
  
"Well they did until Tina got fed up and asked them, and I quote, 'what the hell are you on about?!' unquote." James gave the twins a stern look, making all the adults laugh. Kristina quickly started talking again, trying to distract her parents from the fact she had cursed.  
  
"They explained about the whole Potters, Boy-Who-Lived thing and explained we look exactly like Lily Potter, who we didn't know at the time, was the person we called mom. We never mentioned our parents were from England or that they had been in a coma and had lost all there memories, from some reason we didn't want anyone to know. One of the first things we learned in that school was that if you had a top secret, the whole school knew it." Dumbledore eyes twinkled and Harry muttered under his breath "Where have I heard that before?" Giving her brother a quizzical look, Kristina continued.  
  
"We were able to shrug them off and everyone eventually forgot about that, since classes became our main priority. Your turn." She looked at her father who huffed with mock annoyance.  
  
"The next three years were more or less uneventful, unless you count the twins attempting to one up their father and two uncles. I swear, in my entire seven years at Hogwarts, my parents never got as many letters about bad behavior as we've gotten in the last three years! At least five a month! They nearly got expelled twice!" James looked so exasperated while the twins had on these little angelic expressions that said 'I'm a perfect angel.' Harry burst into laughter, the others in the room following close behind. When they'd calmed down, Lily picked up the thread of the tale.  
  
"Then, a couple months ago, we started remembering certain things. Our families; our friend's names; little escapades pulled off by the Marauders and Vixen's. Then last night; the girls were at school and the three of us were sitting and talking when James and Roselyn suddenly got this pained look and fainted. I remember calling 911 before the same thing happened to me.  
  
When we woke up, we were in the hospital and remembered everything. We told our old doctors, Tommy, Adam, and Jason, who we were and that we needed to go and get our daughters and inform them of everything. They let us out and we apparated to the school boat port. We went directly to the headmaster and she took one look at us and nearly fainted. We explained as much as we thought appropriate and she agreed to let us take the girls out of school for a couple weeks. When we got the bewildered girls home, we explained everything." Kristina cut in.  
  
"It was the weirdest convo I have ever had in all my fourteen years. Wait, never mind. The convo we had In DADA about Dementers and how they reproduce was the weirdest convo I've ever had in my life. But this came a close second." Katrina, Harry, and Albus all stifled laughter at the grossed out look on Severus', Minerva, Remus, Sirius, Jadzia, James, Lily, and Roselyn's faces.  
  
"Fascinating." Albus commented. Lily and James gave the headmaster incredulous stares.  
  
"You go with fascinating, me, I'll stick with gross." James commented dryly. The rest of the group all nodded there agreement. Lily pushed the bad mental images her daughter had invoked and finished the story.  
  
"Anyway, once we were done explaining, Katrina asked what we were gonna do. We told the girls we were gonna go and let you Albus know that we were alive and well. And that's what we did. We apparated to Hogsmeade. Since we didn't want to cause a scene in the town, James wanted to wait till we got to the school till we did that, the twins went and bought some cloaks for the three of us. The girls already had there school cloaks. We put them on and came to the school. We entered the castle just as Jadzia and Severus walked into the great hall. We waited just outside and listened to the conversation and when you said 'lets eat' James made his move. The rest you know. So Harry, that's why we couldn't come and get you when we woke up; we didn't even know who we were let alone that you might be in a bad situation." Lily finished.  
  
Harry took a few minutes to absorb the situation but two images kept him from hugging his parents like he'd wanted to do all his life. The first was the image of the fake Mad Eye Moody slowly turning into his real form, Barty Crouch Jr. The second image was of Voldemort alive and in a physical body surrounded by his followers.  
  
"How do I know you're really my parents and family? You could be Deatheaters in disguise. Trust me, it happened last year." Silently he cursed the fates for having him ask such a question. Albus slowly nodded, as did many of the others, the happiness at having the trio back slightly diminished. Lily, James, and Roselyn formed a three-way glance before James looked directly into Albus's eyes.  
  
"Perform the revealing charm. If we're really in disguise, you'll know." Albus stared into his eyes for a moment before standing up. Walking out from behind his desk, he pulled his old wand out of his robes and said the charm on James.  
  
"Exposio!" James closed his eyes and when he opened them, he smiled knowingly. Albus smiled at him before forming the charm four more times, each one confirming that they were who they said they were. Harry thought of something and before he knew what he was doing he spoke up.  
  
"Do you have a scar?" He blushed as his parents glanced at him shocked. Finally, James spoke up.  
  
"How did you know that?" Harry swept his hair from his forehead to reveal the scar that made him famous.  
  
"I got this that night. I just wondered if you got one to." Harry explained. James loosened his shirt collar to reveal a thin lightening scar just below his throat. Lily, revealed her scar on her collar bone. When they looked at Roselyn, she blushed as red as the Weasley's hair.  
  
"There is no way I am showing you my scar. It's on my chest." Harry's curiosity was piqued when Remus blushed slightly at the revelation and Sirius grinned slyly at his friend. Storing the incident in the back of his mind he turned to his sisters when they both cleared their throats at exactly the same time. All the attention on them, they pulled back the sleeves of there robes and cloaks and held out their arms. On there slender and delicate wrists, Harry could see two identical lightening scar's. Harry grinned wryly.  
  
"Is it just me, or is this a little too weird?" Harry asked. Kristina shook her head.  
  
"It's not just you, big brother." She murmured. Harry flushed, pleased at the new title. Like a bolt of lightning (A/N: No pun intended, I swear!), Harry realized something that made him jump up and start dancing in joy. When he got back down from his happy high, he went positively red. The entire room was watching him in amusement. The adults had the decency not to laugh straight out, but his sister's had thrown decency out the window at his display. They were holding their stomachs, laughing so hard they were crying. Glaring at them, he sheepishly explained the reason for his actions.  
  
"I just now realized I won't have to stay with the Dursleys any more." That did it. Sirius and Remus started laughing and the entire room soon followed suite. After about a minute of feeling thoroughly embarrassed he joined in the laughter. Still laughing, Harry looked around the room.  
  
Severus was not laughing straight out, he was chuckling, his arms around his laughing aunt. His mother and father were holding each other up. Sirius was sitting on the floor, holding his stomach. Remus and Roselyn were also holding each other up; each had a smile of joy mixed with amusement. Albus eyes twinkling behind his glasses, he was chuckling as well. Minerva was chuckling and shaking her head in mirth. His younger sister's were literally rolling on the floor in laughter. Harry shook his head in amusement.  
  
"Its wasn't that funny!" he said, embarrassed. Unfortunately, his words had the opposite reaction than what he had hoped for. Everyone laughed harder. Rolling his eyes, he flopped into his chair, sighed and muttered  
  
"Wizard and Witches! You can't live with em, ya can't live without them!" Katrina looked up long enough to tell her brother,  
  
"That's a politically incorrect statement. Muggles live without any knowledge of our world." Harry rolled his eyes and once again sighed.  
  
"Sisters!"  
  
A/N: Okay, I was gonna upload this like a couple days ago but the stupid ff.net went screwy on me. I hope you like this chappy, the next one should be up within a couple days if ff.net allows me to. Later! Always me, BashfulC  
  
P.S. If the US government has no knowledge of aliens, then why does Title 14, Section 1211 of the Code of Federal Regulations, implemented on July 16, 1969, make it illegal for US citizens to have any contact with extraterrestrials or their vehicles? Just wondering...  
  
P.S.S. I have a small announcement to make. I will be changing the title and summery of this ficcy. The new title will be "Family Ties". The summery will be: "Formerly 'Snape's Lost and Found'. Harry is in his 5th year at Hogwarts and he's in for some shocking surprises. One of which will throw the entire magical community in chaos." *dryly* I wonder what that means..*laughs* I'll see ya'll laterz! 


	11. Harry's got a tail, Harry's got a tail!

First you know who I own and you know who I don't own. Also, school sucks! On with the ficcy!  
  
  
  
It was later that night and after getting everyone up to date about everything, Harry led his two sisters up to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore had allowed Kristina and Katrina to come and stay in the Gryffindor dorms. Harry hoped that Ginny wouldn't mind a couple roommates tonight. For a few minutes he imagined Ginny's soft velvety silk hair and her luscious lips before realizing what he was thinking. /Get a grip on yourself Harry! Ron'll kill you if he ever finds out you fancy his little sister!/ Harry sighed. He had a feeling the only way he'd be able to be with Ginny was if Ron went insane and started liking Katrina or Kristina. He shook his head. /Then I'd go nuts!/  
  
As they neared the portrait the Fat Lady, the twins started whispering with their heads bent. Harry pretended to ignore them, he had a feeling he didn't want to know what they were planning. Finally, he stepped up to the portrait.  
  
"Hello dear. Password?" Harry grimaced as he muttered, "Kookoo for coco puffs." The twins snickered. Glancing backwards, he shrugged.  
  
"Blame Ron. Ron had heard the phrase from Seamus Finnigan and when Hermione was changing the password, Ron snuck up and said it before she could say anything. So that's the new password. She wouldn't talk to him for five hours afterwards." Harry explained as they trio walked into the common room.  
  
The twins suddenly stopped in their tracks. Harry looked up to see that nearly every single Gryffindor was up and staring at them with bewilderment. Harry searched through the crowd before he found the red haired pixie he had been looking for. Pushing his way through, he looked down at Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny, I need a favor. Katrina and Kristina need a place to stay for a few nights, and since you're their age and have extra beds." he trailed off. Ginny smiled at Harry.  
  
"Harry don't worry. I would love to have them stay with me." She gave him a sheepish and puzzled look. "But who exactly are they?" Harry glanced at his sisters.  
  
Katrina was blushing faintly, looking around at everyone nervously. Kristina on the other hand, was looking torn between amusement and mischief. /No doubt she's thinking of a way to embarrass or play a prank on someone. / Harry thought privately to himself. The feelings he had about their personality were that Katrina was like Ginny, shy and quiet with a mischievous streak. Kristina was like Ron, or maybe Fred and George, the outgoing twin who spoke what she was thinking and damns the consequences.  
  
Shaking his head at his red haired crush, he muttered, "I'm not sure what they are, but I think they're my sisters." Ginny went from shocked to amused in a split second as Katrina and Kristina gave there brother identical glares. Harry grinned at his sisters, before pulling them to his side and announcing loud and clear.  
  
"Everyone, these little imps are my sisters. The one who looks like she's going to kill me is Katrina and the one who looks like Fred and George when there planning pranks on Professor Snape, is Kristina." Harry was laughing as Fred and George gave him an innocent look, so he didn't see Kristina give her sister a sideways glance. Katrina drew her wand and with a few muttered words, Harry stopped laughing. He looked at his grinning sisters before craning his head to see a great furry tail growing out of a newly made hole on his robes.  
  
The entire room was deathly quiet; not even when James and Lily entered the room and saw Harry's predicament did anyone speak. Finally, Ron couldn't hold it in any longer. He snorted. That caused a chain of events and soon nearly everyone in the common room was laughing there heads off. There was only one person who didn't find the situation at all amusing.  
  
Harry glanced from his new tail, to his hysterical sisters, and back to his tail again before he withdrew his wand. Almost immediately everyone went quiet. Harry looked solemnly at his frozen sisters and then gave a very evil grin indeed. The twins looked at each other for one moment before dashing as far away from Harry as they could go. Harry raced after them, yelling that they should decide what animal they would like to be most but that it didn't matter cuz they would soon be two little mice for Mrs. Norris.  
  
Lily was laughing as she watched her son chase after her daughters. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her middle and looked into the sparkling eye of her husband. He grinned down at her before kissing the tip of her nose. She sighed happily. /I have my husband, my son, my daughters, and my life back. What could go wrong?/  
  
She was about to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry this is so short, my teachers have decided that us students have too much time on our hands and have assigned extra homework. So I don't have much time to write. I'll try and get a longer chappy in the near time future, but it will probably be only a little bit longer than this one.  
  
If you have any comments or suggestions, my aol address is GoingScrewy17@aol.com and that's the one I usually check daily. My Sassy_Sky_Angel@hotmail.com one I check every weekend, so if you want to make sure I get the message ASAP, email me at GoingScrewy. Also, if you wanna chat on AOL, my sn is GoingScrewy17.  
  
In the future (that means probably the next chappy), expect stolen clothes; new teachers; new students; new ministers; a little romance; arguments; Quidditch; and the sorting Hat being scared!  
  
Talk to ya laterz! Always me, BashfulC! 


	12. Boys are EVIL, Thats Why I Want One

If you read this and wonder where the hell my mind went to, remember this: I wrote this at 1:14 in the morning when I should have been doing my English homework and was on a Mountain Dew sugar high. You know who I own and who I don't own. Also, the song the Sorting Hat sings is mine. I wrote it, don't steal it. 'Nough said! On with the ficcy!  
  
  
  
Harry was dreaming. In his dream, he entered the common room to see Ginny sitting in an armchair in nothing but a scarlet nightgown. He walked over to her as she stood up. He stood in front of her, staring into each other's eyes and then Harry took Ginny into his arms and just as they were about to kiss, she whispered in Ron's voice,  
  
"Harry wake up, you're drooling." Harry shot up straight in bed, his breath ragged. Looking at the figure sitting lazily on his bed, he growled.  
  
"Ron! You woke me up in the middle of a great dream!" Ron snorted, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I think you might find what's going on downstairs more.entertaining than any dream you were having." Now that he mentioned it, he could hear two voices yelling at each other downstairs. From the obvious American accents, he knew exactly who was arguing. He sighed and got up to get dressed.  
  
His sister's had been staying in the Gryffindor common room for a week now and every morning his sister's went through what he had come to call "The Pumpkin Juice Deprived Ritual." The week had been one of the best times of his life. He had his family back; the Dursleys had been informed of his parents being alive (by a very pissed off Lily). Sirius had been cleared of all charges and was now staying in a room at Hogwarts. Aunt Jadzia had started her classes, and Dumbledore had offered the positions of assistant Charms Professor to Sirius, assistant Transfiguration Professor to his mom, assistant Herbology Professor to his aunt Roselyn, and assistant DADA professor to his father. All had accepted. His sister's were going to be sorted at the Welcome Back feast that night; they were transferring to Hogwarts and changing their names to Kristina and Katrina Potter. Then, two days beforehand, his aunt Jadzia, aunt Roselyn, and his parents had made their first public (and very much alive) appearance at the now chaotic ministry.  
  
Ever since Cornelius Fudge had been caught as a Death Eater, nominations had come pouring in for a new minister. Finally the two candidates were Arthur Weasley and, unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy. Even though his aunts and parents had testified that Lucius had been with Voldemort the night of their "deaths" Lucius had escaped Azkaban. James had assured Harry that Lucius probably wouldn't win, and even Draco didn't seem thrilled about his father's nomination. He had been sulking ever since the candidates had been announced.  
  
The elections were that day, if he remembered correctly. He knew that both of his parents, his aunts, Sirius, Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, and many of the Professor's at Hogwarts would be voting for Mr. Weasley, yet still Harry felt queasy every time he pictured Lucius Malfoy as minister. He sighed at the thought of waiting for the evening edition of the Daily Prophet to know the results. He finally buttoned up one of his new t-shirts, (his parents had been horrified at his wardrobe and had immediately taken him to buy a new one), and walked down the stairs in time to hear the tail end of his sister's argument.  
  
"I never want to see your ugly face again!"  
  
"Then don't look in the mirror!"  
  
The two gave great big (and identical) huffs and stalked in opposite directions; Katrina up to the dorm, Kristina out the portrait entrance. Shaking his head at his sister's antics, he quickly found Ginny.  
  
"What was it this time?" Ginny grinned.  
  
"Clothes." Ginny told him. Seeing the look she was getting, she elaborated. "Trina told Tina not to wear her 'Boys Are Evil, That's Why I Want One' t- shirt without her permission. Tina got pissed and told her not to wear her black jazz pants without her permission. Trina asked her why not, considering she looked better in them than her, that got Tina pissed and they started arguing about clothes and all that lovely stuff." Harry shook his head. You did not want to mess with his sister's before they got there morning Pumpkin Juice. They were vicious little brutes as Hagrid had once said.  
  
Harry was halfway to the portrait hole before he remembered something important. His Firebolt. They had a game that day, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and he was already forgetting things. He hurried back and grabbed his broom from a very smug looking Ron, grabbed his Quidditch robes from an even smugger Hermione, and the trio walked out of the common room.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, Harry immediately waved to his parents, (it had become a daily routine) and then headed towards the Gryffindor table. He sat down between his sister's who looked much more happy and alive. Eyeing them, he noticed Kristina wearing the black and silver "Boys Are Evil, That's Why I Want One" t-shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans that Harry realized were his. Katrina was wearing Kristina's black Jazz pants and an oversized red lion t-shirt that Harry also recognized as his. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"While you two were going through my dresser did either one of you happen see my black turtleneck? I can't find it and I want to wear it under my robes at tonight's feast." Harry asked, casually. He caught Ginny's eye and noticed with some amusement she was wearing Ron's scarlet t-shirt underneath her robes. He turned to Kristina as she finished chewing her egg.  
  
"Third drawer, right hand side." Across the table, Ron snorted into his milk. Sighing pathetically, he asked Ron semi seriously,  
  
"What is it with little sisters and their obsession with stealing their older brother's clothes?" Ron shrugged as all the nearby "little sister's" frowned. He heard a dry chuckle from above him and turned around to see his father.  
  
"Don't worry boys; I think it's a feminine thing. When we were kids, Jazzy stole my clothes all the time. And now so does you mother." Harry and the people around them laughed as Lily came over and smacked James on the arm.  
  
"You three should get going, the game's going to start in half an hour." Harry's eyes went wide as he scrambled out of his seat and raced out of the great hall, Ron and Ginny right behind him.  
  
They made it to the Gryffindor locker rooms in about three minutes. Ginny went to the girl's side, where Katie and Angelina were talking. Ron and Harry joined Fred and George, who had been slightly upset that this would be their last year as Gryffindor Beater's. They had decided that they were going to go out with a bang and Harry hadn't dared ask what they meant. Harry was quiet while they got ready; he was trying to concentrate on catching the snitch and not that this would be the first time his parents would see him play seeker.  
  
Finally, they heard Lee Jordan announce the game and flew out onto the field. Harry immediately looked for his family and finally found his parents, his aunt Roselyn, Professor Lupin, his aunt Jadzia, his uncle Snape (he refused to call him Severus), and Sirius in the teacher's stands, and his sister's with Hermione and the other Gryffindor's. He heard Hooch blow the whistle and the game was on.  
  
Katie caught the qauffle and raced towards the Ravenclaw goal. A bludger came at her just as she threw the large red ball to Ginny. Ginny put on a burst of speed and hurled the qauffle through the top hoop. Cheers from down below made Harry grin. After a while, Harry lost interest with what was happening down below, he was too busy searching for the snitch. He listened to Lee's commentary, chuckling when Lee got yelled at by Professor McGonagall for saying a few "colorful" words at a Ravenclaw beater.  
  
It had been over half an hour and still no sign of the snitch. Gryffindor's were leading, 100 to 75, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the Ravenclaws caught up. He glanced at Cho, his rival seeker for the game. She was doing two things at once; watching Harry and searching for the snitch herself.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the snitch. It was fluttering just inches above his father's head. With an evil grin that would rival Voldemort himself, he put his broom to good use and flew directly at his father. For a moment James had a deer-caught-in-headlights look before he ducked as Harry flew over his head, the snitch firmly grasped in his hand. Grinning like an idiot, he did a quick victory lap as Lee shouted the outcome. Looking over at the teachers stands, he could see Sirius and his mother laughing at his father who was looking very sheepish indeed. He finally came down and handed the now calm snitch to Madam Hooch. He nodded towards Cho as he and his team headed for the showers.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Harry was sitting in the great hall, listening to Dumbledore as he made a very brief speech. Or what Harry thought was supposed to be a brief speech.  
  
"As you are all aware, tonight we are celebrating the return of some dearly missed friends. James Potter, his wife Lily Potter, Roselyn Evans, Jadzia Snape and Sirius Black. Now, as you've met these people in classes, note that they have all the authority of an actual Professor. They can take points, they can give points, and they can arrange detentions with Mr. Filch. So please, treat them with the respect you would give me, or any of the other full Professors." He cast a severe eye over the Slytherin table.  
  
"Now. Since we have a few new professors, we should have a few new students as well. I know that it is nearly the middle of the school year, but I think these two girls will fit in quite nicely at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall?" Professor McGonagall stepped forward and placed a stool and the battered and frayed sorting hat on it. A rip opened into a mouth and the hat began to sing.  
  
"Even though you are late, You still deserve a place. I will look inside your head and Tell you who to face.  
  
Maybe your heart is with Slytherin Where those of cunning and ambition Are most worthy of admission Or if you are of learning and wit Ravenclaw is where you will fit If you are Humble, you may see Hufflepuff is where you ought to be Or maybe you are that of Gryffindor Where dwell the brave of heart There courage and nobility Set Gryffindor's apart.  
  
Do not be scared, You're in good hands (though I have none) I've never yet been wrong. So slip me on, and I will see Where you ought to belong!"  
  
The hall burst into cheer as the sorting hat went quiet. Harry watched as Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll, picked up the sorting hat, and called out a name.  
  
"Potter, Katrina!"  
  
  
  
Katrina took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. She sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the battered hat on her head, where it slipped past her eyes. A soft voice started talking in her ear.  
  
"Aw, a Potter. I thought I'd never meet you. Now let's see. Hmmm. Strong mind, humble spirit, yet you are cunning and brave. You'd fit in anywhere, my dear, but where should I place you?" Katrina was starting to sweat. She really didn't want to be put in Slytherin.  
  
/Please, not Slytherin, not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin. Don't throw me to the snakes./ The hat chuckled.  
  
"Yes, very much like your brother you are..If you do not want to be placed in Slytherin, then where should I put you? I know. You belong in GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled. Katrina's shoulder's slouched in relief. She handed the sorting hat to Professor McGonagall and made her way to her new house table. Grinning at her brother, she looked at the head table and watched as Professor McGonagall called out her sister's name.  
  
"Potter, Kristina!"  
  
  
  
Kristina was sweating. She wanted desperately to be put in Gryffindor with her brother and sister and was terrified she might be put in Slytherin. She had nearly been put in Dragon back at Cromwell and they were bad enough. Hogwarts Slytherin's made the Dragon's look like kind, thoughtful kids. /No matter what/ she thought as the hat was placed over her head. /I'll kill this hat if it puts me in Slytherin. I wonder if it can die./ A small voice in her ear made her jump.  
  
"You know, I've never been asked that before. Now, not Slytherin, eh? Just like your brother and sister, you are. Let's see. A mischievous streak just like your father, yet a passion for learning which usually gets overshadowed by your pranks. You have a kind heart and hate to see other's suffer. You love your parents and respect and admire your brother and sister. You have a flare for Transfiguration, the top of your class. Yet you also love the complexities of potions. Hmm. You're ambitious, and you have a habit of using any means to get what you want. Godric called that Slytherin stubbornness." The hat was cut off by Kristina.  
  
"You put me in Slytherin and I will cut you up in a tiny million pieces and then feed them to a screwt. You will never see the light of day, let alone anyone's thoughts and memories." The hat twitched. Finally, he spoke again.  
  
"I see. You belong in SLY-" The hat never finished it's sentenced. Kristina sent a nice mental image of a large pair of rusty scissors cutting the poor hat into tiny pieces and handing them, one by one, to a deadly looking screwt. The hat suddenly changed its mind and yelled.  
  
"G-Gr-Gryffindor!" Grinning evilly, she took off the hat and gave it to Professor McGonagall who was looking a trifle bewildered. Glancing at her parents, she saw that they were looking distinctly ruffled. No doubt they had heard what the hat nearly said before she made the happy mental image. She sat down between her brother and George Weasley, who was looking at her with respect. Harry gawked at her.  
  
"What in the world did you do?" She shrugged innocently. "Simply told him if he put me in Slytherin I was going to cut him up and feed him a screwt. He didn't believe me, was about to feed me to the snakes when I gave him a nice mental image of what I was going to do. Nothing major." Harry shook his head, disbelief and shock on his face. Katrina gave Kristina a high five and grinned.  
  
"Was it fun?" Kristina looked thoughtful for a few moments before finally shaking her head.  
  
"No it wasn't fun." Seeing the disbelieving looks she was getting, she sheepishly admitted.  
  
"It was hilarious!"  
  
  
  
AN: Ok, I hope ya'll like this chappy. I tried making this funny, let me know if I succeeded. I have to admit. I did use a few things that aren't mine. The argument "Don't want to see your ugly face again -Then don't look in the mirror" I got that from the TV show "Sister, Sister".  
  
I got the idea to have Kristina scare the Sorting Hat from an author who had Fred do that when he was sorted. Can't remember the authors name, but I hope he or she doesn't mind.  
  
However, the song the sorting hat sings was written by me and I would appreciate it if you don't use it without permission. If you do use, please mention that I wrote it. Tankies!  
  
I never expected this to turn novel length, but I have a feeling it's going to. I'm going to try and make this no more than 50 chappy's, but I have feeling that won't be possible.  
  
Now, I know that with the fifth book coming out on June 21st, (YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't ya'll tell I'm excited?!) I'm probably going to have a very short amount of time to finish this. Well, if I don't get this finished before then, I'm going to either pretend the fifth book doesn't exist yet or not write any more. Until then, I want your opinion on what I should do. Should I continue writing (and ignore what the fifth book is about) or should I not write any more of this ficcy? Leave your vote in reviews. When the time comes, I'll ad up all the votes and whichever one has the most votes is what I'll do. Kay? Kay.  
  
The next chappy will have the results of the voting for new minister; some romance; and a little bit of Malfoy thrown in for good measure.  
  
And now, I have tankies to give to the people that have reviewed this. My goal for this ficcy is 100 reviews. I already have 31, so only 69 more to go! *whimpers*  
  
Tankies to these people who have reviewed several times: Starr, Kitty, Dingo, WittchWay, she might be two different people, but Jessica, and even though she didn't review on ff.net several times, Ibonekoen cuz she reviews my chappies when she beta's.  
  
Tankies to these people who did the one shot: Slone, Nana_HPFan, Jo, CalikoCat, Vincelia Valentine, Cat Lady, Deritine, Kristina-66-85, Severus Snape, Shdurrani, Eowyn Potter, Jordan, ladyvohn, HermioneG15, kateydidn't, Barbi Bee, ChevyCowGirl54, Bucky, Julez, and last but certainly not least, Aurora Flame.  
  
Tankies to all those who has read my ficcy but didn't review. I know there are some who will read a ficcy and then not review, becuz sometimes I'll do it too. And then there are the times when I shouldn't even be reviewing (hell I shouldn't even be on the internet!), and that's when I'm in computer class. I'm sure ya'll know what I mean.  
  
If you have suggestions or comments, just e-mail me at GoingScrewy17@aol.com That's about it. Wow. This is one long Author Note. I didn't even realize how long this is. Oh well. Talk to ya later! Always me, BashfulC! 


	13. The Four Horsemen of the Apocolypse

I don't own J.K Rowling's chara's (who ya'll should know by now) I do however, own mine. And now for the continuing adventures of the Hogwarts Team of mischief, mayhem, and really cool clothes! *ROTFLMAO!* I've had too much sugar! *giggles*  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was sulking. By all rights, people expected him to be sulking. His father had lost the vote to become minister. His father had of course gotten votes from members of the "circle"; but Arthur Weasley was a much liked figure in wizarding society, unlike his father. So yes, he was sulking but not for the reasons everyone thought he was.  
  
First of all, it was expected of him and he didn't want to make the other Slytherin's suspicious. He had enough of a problem trying to keep his father off his back about joining the Dark Lord's ranks. He wasn't going to get the mark; he had made up his mind about that. He didn't want to be a puppy to some big nasty that was on the losing side. He was his own person, unlike some people he could mention (*cough Lucius Malfoy cough*). The second reason was he had a crush and was pretty sure his crush didn't recuperate his feelings. Though even if she did, her brother would probably kick his ass from here to the Arctic Circle. He hated to admit it, (and he REALLY hated to admit this), but Harry was a better dueler than he was. Especially with the Weasel and Mudblood behind him.  
  
/No! Don't call them that! You gotta stop calling them that if your plan for help is going to go any where!/ Draco scolded himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pansy walking towards him. Grimacing, he got up and dashed out of the common room and into the lower dungeons. He was just wandering the halls, hoping and praying to whatever deity was listening not to let Pansy find him.  
  
Ever since the Yule Ball the year before, she had somehow gotten it into her head that he was her soul mate. To tell the truth, she repulsed him. He didn't like pudgy faced, bulldogs that followed the beck and call of their parents. No, he liked a certain feisty, sarcastic, red head.  
  
Kristina was everything he'd ever looked for in a girl. She was intelligent, a smart aleck, blunt, compassionate, kind, noble, and of course, gorgeous. She was, in three words or less, perfect for him. If only he could somehow get past the protectiveness of her brother, maybe he'd have a shot. He sighed. That would take a miracle. Harry had become the most protective big brother Draco had ever seen.  
  
According to the rumors going around school, Harry had nearly had a coronary when he caught Kristina and a Ravenclaw fourth year snogging in a broom closet. Draco had unfortunately been a witness to another incident when Harry caught Katrina and a sixth year Hufflepuff in the empty Charms classroom. Harry had nearly punched the Hufflepuff in the nose; instead he had warned the older boy to keep away from his sister. It was no use. Harry would never allow him to date Kristina. If Harry went that bonkers when he caught his sisters with Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's, think how crazy he'd go if he caught his sister with a Slytherin. /Particularly THIS Slytherin!/ Draco thought angrily to himself.  
  
It was no secret that the two were bitter rivals. They'd never gotten along. Harry was everything his father had 'taught' him was no good. A muggle lover; a warrior for Dumbledore; a light wizard; someone who saw things in black and white and never saw the grey. Draco was everything Harry was against; a dark wizard; a future deatheater; a murderer. Draco knew that he nearly had become all that Harry was against; he had been ready and willing to join the Dark Lords ranks. All of that changed over the summer.  
  
With Voldemort back, the Deatheaters had had the first, complete revel they had had for nearly fourteen years. All of the future Deatheaters fifteen and older were present and Draco had gotten his first, and he prayed last, glimpse of the horrors the Deatheaters did. Children had been brutally murdered because of what they were. Deatheaters had raped and then killed young women just because they could. They had made children and teens Draco's age watch as their families were killed for no apparent reason. It had made him sick to his stomach.  
  
Draco was startled out of his thoughts when he fell flat on his ass. He looked up and nearly choked. Kristina and Katrina were staring down at him, amused and a little annoyed. In his mind he could just hear their thoughts. /Great! Out of everyone in this castle we had to bump into, it had to be him!/ He shook his head and quickly put on his mask of cold indifference.  
  
"What are you staring at?" he sneered. The girls went from amused to pist so fast he nearly blinked in surprise.  
  
"I don't know about Kitty, but I'm looking at a green snake who can't watch where he's going." Kristina informed him, glancing at her sister. Katrina looked thoughtful.  
  
"What I see is a cocky, arrogant, sneaky, git of a ferret who doesn't know when he's not wanted." She told her sister. Draco scowled.  
  
"No, he's a green snake who can't watch where he's going!" She frowned at her sister. Katrina shook her head.  
  
"He's a cocky, arrogant, sneaky, git of a ferret who doesn't know when he's not wanted." She insisted. They started arguing about what exactly Draco was. Since they weren't paying any attention to him, the young Slytherin took the time to really study his object of affection.  
  
Kristina was not wearing robes or the standard school uniform. She had her hair up in an interesting 'do. She had made about six tiny half French braids to take the place of a head band; the rest of her ringlets were flowing freely down her back. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants with a snug lavender silk turtleneck that showed enough of her stomach to display her naval ring and over that she had on a black sleeveless leather vest. She was wearing what he was beginning to think were her only pair of shoes; her black dragons hide boots. He had discovered pretty quickly that Kristina had an obsession with leather and dragon hide.  
  
On her wrists were three bangle bracelets and a watch. She had on a black choker with an intricate unicorn painted in its center. She also had on a gold necklace of a Griffin that had an Amethyst gem in its mouth. In her ears, she had six different colored studs, a red ruby, an orange topaz, a gold star, a green emerald, a blue sapphire, and a purple amethyst. Along with the studs, she also had a mini pair of what he quickly identified as Native American dream catchers. In her right upper ear, she had a small hoop. On her fingers she had two rings; a silver claddaugh ring with her initials in the middle of the heart and a simple silver band with BFF and two K's intertwined. Her eyes were lined black and she had chocolate colored lip gloss. All in all, she looked stunning.  
  
Katrina didn't look bad either. She had put her hair in a pair of braids in which she had woven silver ribbons. She had on her old Cromwell school uniform, but he was positive most of her former teachers would have heart attacks if they saw her. Her white button down shirt was buttoned only twice, the tails were tied just above her naval and the top was opened enough to display her black tube top underneath. Her skirt was shorter than normal; it ended just low enough not to be considered slutty. She had knee high white socks and black low heeled sneakers. If he remembered his terminology that he had picked up from some of the girls around school, she had "Britney'ed" her old uniform.  
  
On her wrists were a single Chinese bead bracelet and a silver watch. Around her neck were a chocker and necklace exactly like her sisters; she had a pair of Gold Griffin charm earrings as well as the same studs as Kristina. On her ring fingers were the same exact rings that Kristina had, right down to the inscriptions. Her face was made up like her sister with one small difference: she had on pale pink lip gloss. He snapped out of his scrutiny to hear the tail end of the girl's argument.  
  
"A green snake!" Kristina insisted, half amused, half annoyed.  
  
"Fine! He's a green ferret!" Katrina said in exasperation. Kristina smiled; pleased she had won the argument. Well sort of. Just then, Draco spoke up.  
  
"If you two don't mind, could you kindly refrain from calling me a green ferret? I suppose your brother told you about that incident?" He winced as he got up. The girls paid it no heed. Kristina peered into the dark corridor, seemingly searching for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Draco asked before thinking. Kristina glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I'm looking for the four horsemen of the apocalypse, cause you being polite is surly a sign that the world is coming to an end." Katrina snickered. All of a sudden, four shadowy figures that appeared to be on horseback could be seen walking towards them. Kristina went pale and swallowed.  
  
"That was supposed to be a joke." Draco raised an eyebrow as a stifled laugh could be heard from one of the figures. He paled. He had a gut feeling he knew who was coming.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Don't ya'll just hate cliffy's? Stay tuned for information on next weeks episode of "Family Ties!"  
  
In next week's episode, Draco and the twins discover who the four horsemen are; The Potter siblings get another shock; Harry accidentally drinks a love potion that has a very bad side effect; and Lucius gives his son an ultimatum! 


	14. Harry, girls, I'm your grandfather

Hey everyone! I hope ya'll like this new chappy. I have a couple idea's for a new ficcy. I hope everyone has had a good Valentine's Day. I did and I didn't. On the 12th, my boyfriend both gave me a Chocolate Kisses Rose (That the Spanish Club, which I'm a part of, was selling) and broke up with me. O'course he's moving, so that might be why. We only have 4 day weeks at my school and a ton of students weren't going to be at school the next day so they handed out the roses on Wednesday.  
  
Then I ran into this old friend of mine who got booted from my school (he told the superintendent to "f*** off* Not a very smart thing to do. Now he's getting his GED at a local junior college.). NEwho, I ran into him while I was on this field trip and he gave me a single red rose and box of chocolate today, so my day (and week) was pretty good.  
  
NEwho, enough about me, lets talk about you! (Sorry, I just watched Aladdin) This is a Valentine Day present to all my happy happy reviewers. Hope you like it. Always me, BashfulC  
"Kristina, Katrina, that isn't very nice." James Potter told his daughters. Next to him was Lily Potter, Roselyn Evans, and Harry Potter. Roselyn and Lily were both nodding their agreement, but Harry was biting his lip and very visibly stifling his laughter. Lily shot her son a look that screamed 'Stop it right now young man!' Harry tilted his head and with a neutral expression clouding his features, but his eyes were dancing with mirth.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing outside your dorms?" James asked the young blonde boy that so vividly reminded him of Lucius, right down to the arrogant sneer that usually graced his pointy features. James raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Draco looked like he wanted to say something especially nasty to his assistant Professor, but decided against it.  
  
Lily too was studying the boy whose father had so viciously taunted her during her school years. What her husband didn't see when he had asked his question was the flash of hurt when the words "your dorms" were mentioned. She studied him intently. He didn't have the same attitude he usually did; in fact he looked downright depressed. Lily had always prided in herself the fact she could read other people pretty easily, even when they had put on masks to cover their true feelings. Draco was upset and she had a pretty good idea why. One only had to look for the signs; the clandestine looks, the faint blushes that no one but her seamed to notice, the hurt look that flashed over his face when Kristina had made her comment. It all pointed to one thing; Draco had a crush on her daughter. /I just pray James doesn't find out!/ she giggled to herself. She saw the glances her family threw at her and just shrugged, grinning decidedly like the cat that ate the canary.  
"I wanted to get out of the.depressed atmosphere, Professor." Draco drawled. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble for being out late. He was the Slytherin Prefect; as such, he had to perform nightly rounds after curfew. James frowned.  
  
"Yes well, shouldn't you being doing your rounds, mister Malfoy?" And their went the professor turning his thoughts against him. Lily noticed the faint gulp and bit her lip. Draco was intimidated by James.  
  
"I was checking down here sir, since I know of a few Slytherin's that come down her for privacy." Draco gave the professor a significant look and James nodded tersely.  
  
"Very good. 5 points to Slytherin for your insight. However, you should go upstairs and do your rounds. I'm sure Miss Granger, Mister Boot, and Miss Bones would appreciate the help." James told him.  
  
"I doubt it." Harry mumbled under his breath. Draco shot him a look of loathing mixed with a faint aura of.laughter? Harry's jaw dropped. Yup it was definitely their. His eyes were dancing with scarcely concealed mirth. Draco found his comment amusing. Harry shook his head.  
  
"This keeps getting weirder and weirder." Harry muttered to his sisters who empathetically nodded their heads. Kristina tilted her head at her parents.  
"Shouldn't we go to the meeting?" James eyes widened and he nodded.  
  
"Yes we should. Draco please do as I ask and go upstairs, Harry, ladies, let's get going. I really don't want to give Severus something to gloat over." Draco smirked. The group of Gryffindor headed down the corridor, leaving behind a very amused Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~*~~  
Harry yawned. His family, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Sprout had been talking for nearly four hours about the war against the Dark Lord and Harry was really starting to get tired. Kristina and Katrina had already fallen asleep; they were curled up next to him on the couch, their heads resting on his shoulders. It took all his strength to resist the urge to tilt his head and rest it on Katrina's head. Finally, he succumbed to the urge and rested his head, his eyes immediately closing. Just as he did so, a faint knock was heard and Harry's eyes snapped open.  
  
Snape walked over to the door and opened it to see Draco Malfoy standing just outside of it, pale and trembling. Severus stared at the boy for a few minutes before pulling the young Slytherin into his rooms. He sat the boy down and stared straight into his eyes. He was terrified.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, why, pray tell, are you knocking on my door at 3 o'clock in the morning?" Draco searched the room frantically, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Harry gently placed the two girls next to each other and stood up. Ignoring the looks he was getting, he made his way to the young Slytherin. Kneeling so that he was eye level with his arch rival, he searched his expression. Finally he shook his head knowingly. Glancing at Severus, he nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Something happened, didn't it?" He asked Draco. Draco gulped and nodded. Glancing at his potions Professor, Harry knew exactly what Draco wanted.  
  
"Uncle Snape will you please leave for a few minutes, I don't think Draco wants you to hear what he has to say." He glanced pointedly at his left forearm and luckily, Snape got the point. He quickly escaped to his private bedroom. Once he was gone, Draco sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you, Po-Harry." He quickly corrected himself. Harry shrugged. Inwardly, he wondered what the hell he was doing. /This is Draco Malfoy, the guy who made your life a living hell for the last four years, remember? / Harry shook those thoughts away and concentrated on his sister's obvious admirer. /Ok, another bad mental image./ Harry mentally shivered.  
  
"What is it Draco? Does it have to do with your father?" Lily spoke up. Draco looked shocked for a few minutes before finally nodding. She smiled encouragingly at him and he timidly smiled back. He turned to the Headmaster.  
  
"Last summer I went to a revel with my father. It was horrible! I never knew how bad they really were. I decided that night that I wasn't going to follow in my father's footsteps. I'm not going to become a deatheater. After my meeting with the Potters tonight, I went directly to my dorm and wrote my father to tell him. I just got his reaction." He handed the letter to the older wizard. Dumbledore opened it and read it once and then twice before he handed it to James and sighed.  
  
"It says that if you don't agree to worship the Dark Lord, you won't worship anyone. Am I correct in assuming that your father has decided to take you out of the picture permanently if you do not join the death eaters?" Draco gulped and nodded. Albus turned grim.  
  
"We can not and will not let that happen!" Lily burst out. Everyone glanced at her in amusement. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Darling you know we would never let anyone kill a child, or adult, if we could prevent it. We will think of something." Draco looked relieved.  
  
"However, Draco we need to tell Severus about this." Draco's eyes went wide.  
  
"We can't! Professor Snape is a trusted member of Voldemort's inner circle! He'll kill me if my father asks him to!" Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. The others in the room soon followed suit, much to the bewilderment to Draco.  
  
"What did I say?" Draco asked, perplexed and annoyed. Harry shook his head, he couldn't speak.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, I can assure you that I am no longer part of Voldemort's inner circle. I am actually a spy for Dumbledore and have been since before you were born." Severus explained to the young Slytherin since no one else seemed able to. Draco's jaw dropped and then, after seeing why everyone was laughing, he started chuckling as well.  
  
"So what are we gonna do? I can't go home, Lucius will kill me." Harry nodded, thoughtful. Everyone jumped when an unnoticed voice entered the picture.  
  
"Auntie Jadzia and Uncle Snape can adopt him." Kristina said unthinkingly. James and Jadzia glanced at each other, thoughtfully. Kristina saw this and panicked.  
  
"I was joking! I was joking! Please don't make him my cousin!" She begged before realizing what she was doing. Quickly she pulled herself together.  
  
"I-I mean, I don't want that jerk as my cousin! He'll have to come to the house and then I'd see him all the time and we'd be related!" She told her parents exasperated. Lily shared a secret smile with Jadzia. /oh yeah, they have it bad for each other!/ Severus seemed to see the same thing because the corners of his lips twitched.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to adopt him anyway. Not unless I wish to blow my cover with the Dark Lord." He explained. Katrina frowned.  
  
"What about you, Uncle Sirius? No one would expect you to take him in. Plus he'd be safe with all of us Gryffindor's." Kristina glared at Katrina.  
  
"Actually, Katrina is right. Draco would be safe with you Sirius. What do you say?" James turned towards his best friend. Sirius mouth opened a closed a few times making him look like a goldfish.  
  
"Why me? Why not Remus. I never got along with Lucius and no offense Draco but I don't think I could handle being a father figure." Harry grinned wickedly.  
  
"Two things, one, you were a father figure to me, so I know you'll be good at it. Two, it'll be a good way to get revenge on Lucius. For both of you." He added to Draco. Draco and Sirius just looked at him but the others knew exactly what he meant and started grinning. Harry was positive he heard his mother mutter "clever, get Sirius and Draco to get interested with the idea of revenge." Harry grinned.  
  
"The two of you are a lot alike. You both like getting revenge." Harry ignored the snickers and looks he was getting and continued.  
  
"But think about it. Lucius Malfoy completely detests you Sirius. What better revenge than to adopt Draco, his son? And you Draco, what better revenge on your father than to allow yourself to be taken in by your father's worst enemy? He'd go ballistic! " Draco and Sirius glanced at each other and then both started to grin most wickedly. Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at the two.  
  
"I will discuss that Draco be given into my custody. Do not worry; I will use my power of persuasion." Snape snorted.  
  
"In other words, you'll either trick him into agreeing to your demands or you will blackmail him." He mentioned dryly. The Headmaster looked surprised at his suggestion.  
  
"Of course not Severus! Whatever gave you those ideas?" Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maybe all the times you tricked me into doing things I didn't want to do or the times you blackmailed me gave the idea to me." Snape retorted dryly. Harry snickered. James and Lily smiled at each other.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't do that too, Harry. It was a trait of your father, your aunt, and great great grandfather. Your sisters have perfected the art of persuasion as well." Lily told her son. Harry blinked.  
  
"My grandfather is alive? I didn't know that!" James and Jadzia shared a glance. Albus stood up.  
  
"Severus, may Lily, James, Jadzia, the girls, Harry, and myself use your bedroom to have a private discussion?" Albus asked the options master. Snape nodded.  
  
"Very well. Come along." The group of seven walked into the green and silver bedroom. Harry, Kristina, and Katrina sat on the bed, while their parents, aunt, and Headmaster sat in some chairs. The adults looked at the three kids who were looking at them expectantly.  
  
"Harry, you know about your grandfather, but do you know who your great grandmother was?" Albus asked. Harry shook his head. Albus eye's twinkled.  
  
"Your great grandmother's name was Neveah Marie Dumbledore Potter." At Harry's stunned look he nodded.  
  
"Neveah was my daughter. Harry, girls, I am your great great grandfather." Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh." He muttered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he promptly fainted.  
Author Notes: Okay, I have some good news and some bad news and a question as well. The bad news first: I, unfortunately, have been grounded from the grounded from the computer for a month. Don't ask me why, I just am. Instead of being grounded from going outside or watching TV (since I really don't do either one), my parents ground me from my two obsessions: Music and the internet. It sucks!  
  
Ok, the good news is that I will probably only be grounded for a week or two, my dad has the GREAT habit of cutting my and my sister's punishments short. So see in a few weeks.  
  
Lastly, have any of you read the series T*Witches? Cause I just discovered it. If you have, and you'd be willing to listen to my crossover idea, hit me back. Kay? Kay! I'll talk to you laterz! Always me, BashfulC 


	15. BAD MENTAL IMAGES! Or maybe just funny!

Don't own em, some British chick by the name of J.K. Rowling's does. If you want to borrow any of my chara's, let me know.  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"Is he hurt?"  
  
"Why'd he faint? He should have at least suspected it."  
  
"Kristina, not everyone is visited by imaginary unicorns who tell them about the future in their sleep."  
  
"I know not everyone-Hey! What do you mean by imaginary?! She's not imaginary! Lelorie is as real as you and I! Whenever I meditate-by the way I blame you auntie for getting me into that-she shows up and I can have convo's with her. She told me we'd meet soon. And you only had too look for the signs! I mean, you found out even without me telling you! Of course that might be because of our ability to read mi-"  
  
"Mmeemphu!"  
  
"Ewwww! You licked me!"  
  
"Well don't put your hand over my mouth and you won't get licked!"  
  
"Girls!"  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. Blinking a few times, he tried to remember why he was lying flat on his back. Suddenly, it came to him. Great Grandmother Neveah; his father and aunt; Great great Dumbledore; he was Professor Dumbledore's great great grandson! He sat up.  
  
His sister's were standing up and facing his mother who at the moment was lecturing the two girls. Katrina had her face scrunched up in disgust and was wiping her right hand on her skirt. His aunt Jadzia was silently laughing at the trio and Professor Dumbledore /No! He's your great great grandfather Albus!/ was watching him. Just as he was about to speak, something his mother said caught his attention.  
  
"And Kristina, what do you mean you had another visit with the unicorn? What did your father and I tell you about that? Whenever you have a vision, you must-"  
  
"Tell you everything the moment it occurs. I know. I just didn't think this one was all that important. I mean, come on. Lelorie was just telling me he's our grandfather. No biggie." As she spoke, Kristina gave her sister an annoyed look.  
  
/Why'd you have to go and mention that?! She's never going to leave me alone!/ Katrina had the good grace to look sheepish.  
  
/Sorry! I wasn't thinking!/ Kristina huffed.  
  
/No shit Sherlock! You just watch yourself. We might be sisters but that doesn't mean I have any qualms about using legal curses and hexes on you! And stay out of my head!/ Katrina swallowed and sent the mental image of a waving white flag. Grinning in satisfaction, Kristina turned her attention back to her mother. Neither noticed their grandfather chuckling.  
  
"No biggie? Look, sweetheart, its not usual for a Unicorn-if that's what she is-to bond themselves with humans in this way. I'm just concerned. For all we know, it could be something more.sinister." Lily looked terrified at the very thought and Kristina had no doubt who she was afraid it might be. Even after she had learned that Voldemort couldn't really touch her, Lily was still terrified of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Mom, nothing is going to happen. According to Lelorie, when they find someone who they can bond with, they speak. Otherwise, they stay silent. She is my animal spirit, my guide, my protector. Everyone has one. Even you." Kristina told her mother. Lily sighed.  
  
Dumbledore, who until now had been silent, spoke up. "I believe we should discuss this later. My grandson probably has many questions that need to be answered." Everyone looked at Harry.  
  
"You're awake! I really didn't mean to do that, honey." Harry gave his mother a smile. Turning to Dumbledore, he frowned.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why didn't you take me in when my parents 'died'? Why did you let me live with people who despise everything about me?!" Harry fairly yelled the last part. Dumbledore just stared at him. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"I would have Harry. But I believed that it would be better for you to grow up outside of the wizarding world. Someplace where you could have a somewhat normal childhood and not a hero childhood. I see now that I was gravely mistaken in my decision; however no one can change the past. I missed you terribly while you were away, and I rejoiced when you came to Hogwarts. I planned on telling you when you turned sixteen. Your coming of age, so to speak. Besides," Dumbledore suddenly got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Can you really see an old fool like me, and quite possibly Severus and Minerva, taking care of a child? Cause I surely can not."  
  
Harry stared at him for a long time. The twins looked from Harry to Albus and then back to Harry. Katrina suddenly started giggling like mad. Kristina threw her a suspicious look.  
  
/What on Earth are you laughing about?/ Katrina grinned over at her sister.  
  
/Open your mind to Harry./ Kristina gave her an odd look, but slowly lowered her telepathic shields. A stream of pictures assaulted her. Albus trying to change a diaper, grimacing at the smell just as baby Harry decided he wasn't done going to the bathroom; Albus and Snape trying to get Harry to eat; Snape getting sprayed by a handful of baby food; Snape glaring at a two year old Harry surrounded by spilled potions ingredients; McGonagall shaking her finger up at a three year old Harry who was sitting on the top of the teachers table in the grand hall. Finally, a picture of her grandfather, their uncle, and Professor McGonagall chasing after a naked four year old Harry at the Beginning of the Year Feast sent them over the edge.  
  
Harry and the adults looked at the twins as there literally fell off the bed laughing their asses off. Lily tried to look stern, but their amusement was infectious. She smiled, albeit bewildered.  
  
"Why on Earth are you laughing? You're acting like four year olds!" James exclaimed. The girls caught each others eye and started laughing even harder. In between the laughter, Harry and the adults could make out something of an explanation.  
  
"Beginning Feast."  
  
"Harry, four."  
  
"Streaking."  
  
"Snape, McGonagall, and Grandfather."  
  
"Chasing him."  
  
"Students, laughing."  
  
James was the first to figure it out. He started chuckling. Lily looked over at him and he just shrugged, his eyes twinkling suspiciously like Albus'. Slowly, Jadzia finally figured out what the twins meant and eyes twinkling like mad, started laughing as well. Albus and Lily glanced at each other before the reason for their silliness finally hit them. Harry however, was frozen. /How had they'd known what I was thinking?/ He glanced at the girls who had by this time gotten themselves under control.  
  
"Kristi? Kitty? How did you know what I was thinking?" Harry asked his sister's suspiciously. Immediately all the amusement left the adults faces to be replaced by shock. The twins had identical deer-caught-in-the- headlights look. After swallowing a few times, the girls glanced at each other. The people in the room had the weirdest feeling they were being talked about.  
  
/We're screwed./ Kristina 'pathed to her twin. Katrina sent her the impression of a mental eye rolling.  
  
/You know, you are the queen of the understatement./ Kristina sniggered.  
  
/Think we should tell em?/ Katrina sent her a mental frown.  
  
/I don't think we have a choice. Mom's gonna go ballistic though. I mean, this is another thing we've kept from her. If we're not careful, she'll figure out all of our secrets./ Kristina mentally grinned wickedly.  
  
/You mean like how you like a certain Gryffindor?/ She teased. Katrina gave a most evil smirk.  
  
/No, I don't think she'd mind my crush. I mean at least G's not a certain Slytherin I could mention./ Kristina desperately tried to fight the blush she knew was creeping up into her cheeks, but failed. She then did something that was totally unknown to her. She begged.  
  
/Please don't tell them! Mom might understand, but dad? Hmph! He'd go ballistic on me. He'd lock me up and I'd have to grow my hair out longer than aunties so he and all the family could climb into my tower where'd he locked me up so no guy could try and 'shag' me! And can you imagine our life? Not able to go anywhere without either dad or Harry escorting us? Ugh!/ Katrina smirked.  
  
/You've been reading muggle fairy tales way too much! And btw, you were babbling./ Something suddenly occurred to her.  
  
/And what do you mean "our life?" You'd be the one in trouble, not me./ Kristina rolled her eyes.  
  
/You know dad. We come in a pair. Anything one of us can't do, the other one can't do. Ya know, the whole fair twins complex he got when we were seven./ Katrina mentally groaned.  
  
/I totally forgot about that! Okay, let's make a deal. You don't tell dad about my crush, I'll keep quiet about your crush. Deal?/ Kristina nodded.  
  
/Deal./ Both girls jumped as the amused voice of their grandfather broke into their telepathic conversation.  
  
/Now that you two have gotten your romantic life done and taken care of, would you mind explaining to those who are not telepathic how you heard Harry's thoughts?/ The twins gave their grandfather shocked looks. He in turn, gave them a smirk that looked way too comfortable on him.  
  
The girls glanced at each other then back at the four impatient (and one amused) faces who were waiting for an explanation.  
  
"I think this where we say ohhhh shi-chickens!" Kristina caught herself but she could still sense the lecture she was bound to get once they were done explaining. Jadzia gave her a lazy smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah. Now talk." The twins glanced at each other. After a beat, they launched into there explanation.  
  
Author Notes: Hey! Don't you just love cliffies? *See's the angry glares* Obviously not. I'll remember that next time. NEwho, I hope ya'll like this. I wasn't expecting that little bit of telepathy thing to get thrown in their but I've been reading way too many fantasy books. Avalon and T*Witches for example. Plus, I have no clue what is going into each chappy. I know what's gonna happen in the actual ficcy, I just have no idea what's gonna happen in the actual chappies. I'm playing this by ear. Does that make sense?  
  
I probably won't get another chappy done this weekend like I told you I would. See, I have Academic State competitions this weekend. I had no idea they were already here. I leave my school on Sunday at 9 am. We arrive at Greeley at about 6:30 pm. We then go to competition on Monday and Tuesday. We come home Wednesday. I'm really nervous, especially when it comes to my speech. I don't like talking in front of people; I'm really very shy. My speech is about poetry and it's in poetry format. o_O If you want to see my speech, email me at GoingScrewy17@aol.com and I'll send it to you.  
  
The subjects I'll be tested in are Economics, Music, Essay, Math, Super Science Quiz, Language & Lit (I won Bronze @ 2nd Reg.), Art (Silver @ 2nd Reg.), Social Studies (Gold @ 1st Reg.), Speech (Bronze @ 1st Reg.), and Interview (Gold @ 2nd Reg.). At 2nd Regionals, I also won Silver for Overall; and at both Regionals our school team won Silver medals. I'll be getting the actual medals when I get to State. So wish me luck! The teachers say if we win first place at State, and go onto nationals, we'll have a free day when we get back. So we really hope we win first cuz that'll mean we won't have had to do work for an entire week (We only have four day weeks *dances* I love my school! *calms down* I'm calm now.).  
  
NEwho, I also might not get a chappy out next week. If you weren't aware, I try a get a new chappy out every weekend. NEwho, I might not be able to write it up becuz my sister went into the hospital for a lung infection. It's nothing serious, but they decided to send her to a Denver hospital which is about three hours away from my home.  
  
I hope everyone has had a good Love month. I dedicate this chappy to Kitty, who has faithfully reviewed every time she can. Thanks girly! Next chappy will be dedicated to another person (I just haven't decided which one yet). I'd respond to the reviews, but I've decided to do that in my bio area. So if you're wondering if I responded to your review or not, check my bio. That's about it. Later ya'll! Always me, BashfulC 


	16. The Never Ending Story

Ok, there are a few things that need to be taken into consideration. Kristina is telling the story in first person becuz she loves to talk. I've never done first person before, so bare with me. If it sux, let me know. On with the ficcy!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Katrina's POV  
  
"I walked into the wand shop, The Other Wand-"  
  
"What kind of name is that, anyway?" Kristina broke in. I gave her a glare before continuing.  
  
"Kristi, Isha-"  
  
"I wonder how she's doing" Once again, my sister broke into my narration. I shot her the look of death.  
  
"Will you shut up and let me tell the story?" I asked her. Luckily, she had the good grace (and common sense) to look sheepish.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Anyway, I, Kristi, Isha, and Professor Hart walked into the wand shop. I looked around for a few minutes before getting a faintly familiar feeling in my nose. Kristi and I both sneezed at the same time and I could hear Aisha snickering.  
  
Mum broke in. "I think this might be just a bit irrelevant." I shook my head.  
  
"Not really, it all leads up to the wand guy doing this teleportation act." I told her. Mum sighed; but motioned for me to go on.  
  
"Sniffling, I again looked around and nearly jumped out of my skin. There was a fairly old man in a chair that moments before had been empty. He had wide, expressive eyes that held just the right amount of weirdness to royally freak me out. His snow white hair was sticking up every which way, reminding me a bit of you dad." I told my father. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks" He told me dryly. I smirked. "You're welcome." Auntie Jadzia snickered but mum gave me a look. I started talking again.  
  
"He looked us over for a few minutes and his eyes seemed to brighten. He smiled.  
  
'Ah, hello. I was told you would be coming soon, Ms. Park, Park, and Park.'  
  
I, Kina, and Aisha did a complicated side ways glance before turning our snickers into coughs."  
  
I shot my brother a look as he spoke up. "Bet that was hard."  
  
I tilted my head to the side. "What?"  
  
He smiled. I really hate it when he does that, it makes it hard for me to stay annoyed with him. I know Kristi felt the same way. Luckily we still had our puppy eyes. No one, not even mum, can withstand the puppy eyes. I gave a myself a mental shake, Harry was talking.  
  
"The three way glance" I opened my mouth to answer but mum gave us another look.  
  
"Kids."  
  
Harry and I gave her a small smile. "Sorry"  
  
"Anyway, the guy stood up and walked over to one of the shelves. It was then I really got a good look around. The place was packed with boxes which were stacked in a way that only magic would allow. The guy-"  
  
"BTW, his name is Orville. What a name" Kristi spoke up. I gave her a mental slap. She grimaced but didn't say anything.  
  
"The guy picked up one of the boxes and handed it to Isha. She and Kristi were the lucky ones; the very first wand they held chose 'em. Isha's was twelve inches, made of ebony, with a single drop of vampire blood in the core."  
  
This time it was Auntie Jadzia who broke into the conversation. "I've never heard of a wand like that before." She told us. I saw Harry roll his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well Fleur had a strand of Veela hair in her wand." I gave him a puzzled look but continued. I'd ask Hermione about this Fleur later; she might be good blackmail material.  
  
"Me, I went through ninety-six wands before the stupid git finally went into the back and found this really weird double box. He opened it and inside was two nearly identical wands. Each was nine inches and had a single Unicorn hair and a small amount of horn powder in the core. The only difference was the wood; one was made of willow and the other was elm. He handed me the willow one. I knew the moment I held it that I had finally found my friggen wand." Kristina started snickering.  
  
"She started jumping up and down." I nearly gave her another mental slap but Harry distracted me, damn him.  
  
"Did you really?" I could feel the faint blush creeping into my cheeks so I nodded, reluctantly.  
  
"I was excited and relieved. And I had been very close to smacking him" I explained. Harry smirked. I mentally groaned. |Why do I have a feeling that ones gonna bite me in the ass?| I mentally asked Kristina. She didn't answer, but I heard her snicker. I, once again, continued with my story.  
  
"I then stepped aside for Kristi but, unlike me, she didn't have to go through ninety-six wands. She picked up the friggen elm wand."  
  
"And it glowed." Kristina reminded me. I frowned.  
  
"Yeah what was up with that? My wand didn't glow." I complained. Kristina smirked.  
  
"Yes it did, you were just too busy being unnaturally happy about finding a wand to notice."  
  
I gave her another mental slap as I asked, "What do you mean unnatural?"  
  
Before we would've started an argument, dad broke in. "Girls?"  
  
"Sorry dad" We apologized at the same time. I could see her eyes light up but I said it first.  
  
"Jinx!" She glared. I smiled in triumph. Now she couldn't talk.  
  
"Anywho, the moment she picked it up, I felt this power rush through me and suddenly I could hear Professor Hart's thoughts." I turned to my brother, who had been semi quiet, as he asked.  
  
"What was she thinking about?" I giggled.  
  
"She was griping about how long we had been there and how she needed to get back to her school plans and we still needed to get a familiar and robes." I suddenly though of something.  
  
"BTW, when am I gonna get my puppy back?" I asked my parents. I saw them glance at each other but my attention was focused on my older brother.  
  
"Puppy? You have a puppy?" He asked. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, a baby Chihuahua. Her name is Merlin." I hid a grin as Harry fell neatly through my trap.  
  
"You named a female puppy Merlin?" He looked confused. I opened my mouth but dad saved Harry from unending embarrassment.  
  
"Children" I sighed. Ruin all my fun. Of course, I didn't say that out loud.  
  
"Oh yeah, the story. Anywho, I chalked the feelings up to some weird magic thing but then I heard Kristi thinking the same thing. We looked at each other for a few minutes, Aisha and Professor Hart completely forgotten. While we did, we spoke. Finally, Miss Encyclopedia figured out we were telepathic. We agreed to convince Professor Hart to let us go back to the book store. She reluctantly agreed. So after we went and got Merlin, Kristi's kitten Guinevere and an owl named King Arthur to share between the two of us, we headed over to the book store." I grinned as Auntie Jadzia commented.  
  
"Well at least you're consistent." I winked at her then continued.  
  
"We found one book that mentioned rare gifts and one book that was devoted entirely to telepathy. We bought them both. We read the book once we got home. It said that telepathy is a rare gift in the wizarding world, but that certain wizards were known to possess it."  
  
"Unquote" Kristina quipped. I heard Harry snort.  
  
"Oh, shut up! It had a list of living wizards who possessed the gift." I broke off as I noticed Harry had gone a particular shade of green. I gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Please don't tell me Snape was on the list." He asked, with a small tremor shaking his voice. I thought about it.  
  
"I think he was. I remember reading S. Snape. Is that him?" I asked, realizing for the first time I didn't know my uncles name. I looked across the room (well, chair really) and saw that Auntie Jadzia had this peculiar little smirk on her face.  
  
"Yes, he has the gift. He told me seventh year." I saw Harry go pale.  
  
"Oh shit." H mumbled. Unfortunately for him, mum heard.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" I threw a grin at my sister and saw Grandpa Albus looking faintly amused. I had nearly forgotten her was there. I turned back to the convo Harry was currently having with our mother.  
  
"Sorry mum, but if you knew some of the things me, Hermione, and Ron have called him over the years you'd understand why I'm just a little bit upset." Harry told her. I knew he hadn't thought before he spoke and I shook my head in sympathy.  
  
"Harry, you just did a booboo." Kristina informed him; no doubt she knew exactly what I had been thinking. Yup! Mum had gone slightly pink. Bad sign.  
  
"You and I are gonna have a long talk later, mister." Harry's eyes widened and I wondered if he realized his error.  
  
"Ah, man." Yup! He did. I could see it in his eyes.  
  
"And you say I have a big mouth." I heard Kristina mumble under her breath.  
  
"What was that? Auntie Jadzia gave her a puzzled look. Kristina smiled sweetly at her and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Nothing Auntie."  
  
I waved my arms to get there attention. In the back of my mind, my Sensible voice wondered if we'd ever get the story out. I had to grin.  
  
"Can I get on with the explanation?" They all nodded. My Sarcastic voice broke into my mind. |Thank you so much for your permission.| I could see Kristina smirking, but I ignored her.  
  
"Anywho, Grandpa was also on the list. We probably inherited it from him. According to the book, telepathy was first attempted with a potion. The potion has since been made illegal to brew. No one even knows the friggin' recipe. The small group of people who had first prepared the potion were the only ones to drink it. Two days after they did, three of them died in a duel with a dark wizard and then the other two destroyed all the documents as well as obliviating there memory's on how to brew it. Each of them had children who had a slightly lesser form of telepathy. The called it Weak Telepathy. However, the two men's daughter and son eventually married and had kids who had the stronger ability which they called Strong Telepathy. Now, every time that line remarries into their distant line, the children have Strong Telepathy. That's why it's so rare. Its not often the family remarries into its own line." Finally! The explanation was out. Well, the main part anyway. I saw Harry frown.  
  
"But mum's muggleborn." He commented. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I was getting to that." I turned to my mum. She had this bewildered look on her face.  
  
"I think that you do have magical blood in you mum. Maybe one of your ancestors was a squid and because your family kept marrying muggles, it wasn't until you and Aunt Rose came along that the magic in your veins reactivated or something making you a full fledged witch." I hadn't mentioned this theory to Kristina and I saw that she was giving me a skeptical look.  
  
"That's a long stretch of the imagination, Kitty." I sighed. This was taking longer than I thought. Glancing at uncle Snape's clock I mentally groaned. It was on, 'Lets call you Count Dracula.' It was way late. I turned to Kristi.  
  
"You got a better explanation? I mean, the potion was brewed over a thousand years ago. That's like, way over ten generations. If you figure 20 years in between every generation, that'd be what, fifty generations?" I asked her. I hate doing mental math and wasn't about to tire my brain any more than it already was.  
  
"Ok, I see your point." She conceded. I gave her a small smile.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" I asked my parents. Mum nodded.  
  
"Yes." Dad answered. I grinned.  
  
"Great, now can I go to bed, I'm exhausted." As if on cue, I gave a great big yawn. I smiled sheepishly at the four amused adults.  
  
"Why didn't you mention it before?" Harry asked me. I stopped to think. |Why hadn't I?|  
  
|Because you weren't thinking. As usual.| My Smart Ass voice told me. Or maybe it was just Kristina, I could barely tell. The battle between the Warriors of Consciousness and the Warriors of Unconsciousness was starting to get ugly and WoC was losing. I could just hear my mirror back at Cromwell if I walked in like I was. 'You're fighting a losing battle dear. Go to bed.' That mirror had been my mom away from home. I was glad to be rid of her.  
  
"I, I, I, because you were all giving me the look of death!" I explained exasperated.  
  
Harry smirked. "Right." He said dryly. I tried to glare at him but I had a feeling it hadn't worked. He was still smirking.  
  
"Kids?" I looked up sleepily at my mum. Yup! My little WoC were being slaughtered.  
  
"Yes, mum?" The three of us asked. I was too tired to say 'jinx.' Mum smiled softly at me.  
  
"Go to bed." Dad nodded.  
  
"G'Night girls, Harry." I stood up. I had no idea how we were supposed to get to Gryffindor tower; I was losing men left and right. I gave my dad a hug before kissing my mum on the cheek.  
  
"G'Night mum, dad." I absently hugged grandpa and Auntie Jadzia. We silently said goodnight to the people in Uncle Severus' sitting room. The three of us walked out and started towards the soft pillows in Gryffindor tower. Since Harry was taller than me, (and he seemed more awake) I leaned against him. When we finally reached the Fat Lady, I was half asleep but could sense what was going on (and was still walking) though Harry was practically carrying me and Kristi.  
  
We walked into the room and almost immediately someone picked me up. My eyes were closed but I could hear what was going on. George, Fred, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were apparently still awake. George was the one who had picked me up. If I had been fully awake I would have been giddy with excitement at the prospect of being held by George, but since I wasn't I barely noticed. I snuggled against his chest and chin, my eyes still closed. I half heard Harry ask George if he would mind carrying me up to bed. I don't know what happened after that. My WoC fell and I went quietly into the waiting arms of the WoU.  
  
Author Notes: Phew! That was fun. Please, please, please, let me know how I did in the first person area. If anyone is wondering what WoC means, it means Warriors of Consciousness. Likewise, WoU is Warriors of Unconsciousness. Th-tha-tha-that's all folks! Always me, BashfulC! 


	17. The Calm Before The Storm And A Little B...

Hello. I know its been a while since I updated, but I have a valid reason, I swear! I had writers block. Then, I looked over my reviews and suddenly was hit over the head with my new Kristi Muse! So you have a new chappy. Hope you like! As always, don't own em cuz if I did I'd be a whole lot richer! Always me, BashfulC!  
  
~~~*~~~ Chapter 17 ~~~*~~~  
  
The room was dark as night, even though the sun was shining brightly outside. The only light were hundreds of candles, scattered around, throwing shadows over a large king-like thrown. There sat a man, surrounded by darkness. His name struck fear in the hearts of witches and wizards alike, he very presence spoke of the evil he carried within him. He was evil incarnate, he was Voldemort. In front of the thrown were ten black clad wizards, effectively known as Deatheaters. The Dark Lord's snake-like eyes glittered as he noticed the reduced number. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Two of our own have betrayed us. I have word from our esteemed Sir Malfoy that his son has deflected and has joined the fool. Along with young Draco, Severus Snape, once believed he could be trusted, he has betrayed us. As many of you are aware, the Potters live! And with them, the Mudbloods sister, Snape's wife, and two young girls who I've been told are the children of James and Lily!" He swept a furious glare across the room as if he blamed them for the twin's existence. One of the figures, Malfoy, spoke.  
  
"My Lord, shall we dispose of the traitor's?" The Dark figure looked the still form over.  
  
"You would kill your son, in my name?" he asked silkily. Malfoy gave the barest of nods, proving once and for all, he cared for no one but himself.  
  
"He betrayed us, My Lord. He deserves to be punished." An evil smile shone from underneath a black hood and the Dark Lord gave an approving nod.  
  
"You are correct; they both deserve to be punished. However, I have word from a young fledgling. She says that your son fancies one of the Potter girls. This is how we will punish him. All of them! Tomorrow, the students will be visiting Hogsmeade. We will strike then! Kidnap the Potter twins at all costs! And Jadzia Snape, if you can. Stop for no one." he instructed them. A darkly dressed deatheater from the back stepped forward.  
  
"My Lord, what if we cross The Boy?" There was no need to say his name; they all knew who he spoke of. The Dark Lord's power flared.  
  
"Leave him be. If any of you encounter Harry Potter, let him go. You are not to worry about him. For when he dies, it will be by my hand and no one else's!" The group collectively shuddered as the form angrily stood up. There stood a man, surrounded by darkness. His name struck fear in the hearts of witches and wizards alike, his very presence spoke of the darkness he carried within himself.  
  
He was evil incarnate.  
  
He was Voldemort.  
  
And he was out for blood.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, watching as Draco tried to ignore the glares coming from his house-mates. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister's enter the great hall. Kristina looked around until her gaze rested on the uncomfortable Slytherin. Harry watched as she nudged Katrina, who jerked awake, looking extremely confused. Harry chuckled. Tina said a few words and then the two walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry glanced at the high table and noticed the all the teachers were watching the three suspiciously, or in his mum's case, amusedly. Looking around, he noticed EVERYONE was watching his sisters. He sat back to enjoy the show.  
  
Draco winced, yet again, as a biting remark made its way from Pansy's mouth. /Why can't she just shut up? What on earth did I ever see in her? Oh yeah, my fathers love of purebloods!/ he thought sarcastically to himself. He continued ranting about the moronic nature of his house-mates when a shadow fell over him and Pansy went silent. He looked up and blinked. An overly chirpy Kristina and an exhausted Katrina stood before him. He saw Kristina narrow her eyes at Pansy before gazing at him.  
  
"Ya know, Snake's can be damn annoying, don't you think Draco? I mean, the hotties are in all the other houses, with the exception of you, and I have a feeling all the knowledge in Slytherin wouldn't fit in a walnut shell." She said casually, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.  
  
"Which is why you're not staying. Come and eat with us Drake. That way you'll actually stay smart and not become a moronic, pug faced, slut." She smiled sweetly at the slack-jawed Pansy before literally dragging Draco to the Gryffindor table. Harry smirked slightly as George looked Katrina over as she sat down and stared at her plate, pointedly ignoring the fact a Slytherin was sitting at there table.  
  
"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." George quipped from next to her as Draco watched everyone with a clouded and bewildered expression. Without warning, Katrina curled up into the Gryffindor Beater's shoulder and fell into a soft sleep. George looked down at the sleeping girl, then at Harry.  
  
"Who apparently is still sleeping." He commented. Harry just shook his head while Ron and Kristina snorted. Harry glanced at Draco who happened to be sitting directly across from them. He tilted his head at Katrina.  
  
"Think she'll be awake by the time we head to Hogsmeade?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. Draco swallowed.  
  
"Is that an invite to join you?" he asked, timidly. For a moment, Harry was taken aback by this new side of Draco before he smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Last night, you proved to me-us-that you aren't a bad guy. I've always trusted my gut feeling before. Why stop now?" he asked lightly, taking a bite of his eggs. Harry watched threw amused eyes as Hermione, who was sitting next to the blonde ex-Slytherin took a deep breath and piled his plate high with food. At his shocked look, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If your gonna join our group, you're gonna have to gain some weight! You're deathly thin Draco! Don't give me that look! I trust Harry's judgment and if he believes you can be trusted well then I won't say anything. However, I'll be frank, I don't like you. People have to earn my trust. And you have a long way to go buddy!" She informed him, tersely. He nodded lightly as he picked up his fork and commenced eating while Ron just looked at Hermione in shock and horror.  
  
""Mione! You've hanging around my mum too much!"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The day was bright, the sky was shining, and a dark feeling was settling in Harry's stomach. It was only noon and they had shown the twins everything there was to see, with one exception, the Shrieking Shack. Draco had proved to be admirably kind, though his temper did show through at times. Harry didn't think Ron still approved of Draco joining them, but he had, gratefully, kept his mouth shut. Harry took a quick look around, catching Draco's uneasy gaze. They both frowned.  
  
"You feel it too, don't you? The feeling of calm before the storm?" Harry asked, making the others stop and stare at the two in confusion. Draco grimaced.  
  
"It feels just like before my father held a revel without telling my mother." Draco commented hesitantly. Harry spared him a glance of sympathy before focusing on the others.  
  
"Okay, here's what we'll do. Keep your wands ready. Be ready to run to the shack. We can hide there and go through the tunnel to the school if we have to." Harry instructed them. Shrieks from the other side of the small town made all six turn and watch in horror as twelve Deatheaters and the unmistakable form of Voldemort marched through the town, cursing everyone and anything in sight. Harry looked at the nearly panicked group before him and swallowed.  
  
"This is not the time to panic." He warned them. Kristina and Katrina glared at him.  
  
"This is the perfect time to panic!" they snapped together.  
  
If it the situation weren't so desperate, Harry would've snickered. As it was, he hissed as his scar began to throb. Through the pain, he saw his sisters clutching there wrists, as grimacing in pain. Draco pulled him up and dragged him towards the Shack while Ron and Hermione did the same for Kristina and Katrina.  
  
The six students ran to the shrieking shack. Kristina stumbled, which made Ron, and Draco and Harry trip over them. As they stood up, they backed away. Voldemort and a deatheater that Harry was sure was Malfoy senior were five feet away. The rest of the dark group was spread out, making it impossible for James, Lily, Rose, Sirius, Remus, Jadzia, and Snape to get through to them. Harry held onto his sister's hand tightly as Malfoy seemingly lost all composure and lunged at Draco and Kristina who the former was holding to his chest. He grabbed the two while Voldemort pulled out a beat up looking wand and pointed it at Harry and Ron. He could distinctly hear his parents yelling curse after curse at the Deatheaters, desperately trying to get to them. Voldemort gave a cruel smile.  
  
"I hope you both have a high tolerance for pain, Mr.'s. Potter and Weasley. Crucio!" he shouted right before Harry and Ron were hit with the curse. A strangled shriek came from somewhere and through the pain Harry realized it came from his mother. She tackled the Dark Lord to the ground, ending his concentration on the two Gryffindor fifth years. Voldemort pushed Lily off him and picked up his wand. Standing, he pointed it at Harry's mother.  
  
"I've had enough of you Mudblood! Avada-"  
  
"You so did not just call me mum that! Expellimarious!" a high pitched yell from Katrina cut off the Dark Lord's words. Voldemort flew through the air and landed on two of his Deatheaters, knocking them out. A minute later, two Deatheaters saw there chance and grabbed the pissed Gryffindor who had attacked there Lord.  
  
"Harry!" His sister's pain filled shriek's filled Harry's head as he looked up to see his struggling sister's and Draco disappear with three black clothed Deatheaters. Voldemort stood up and mock bowed to the group.  
  
"I've had a lovely time, sincerely hope we can do this again soon. I leave you now with this." He muttered something under his breath and a large green dark mark, much like the one from the World Quidditch Cup appeared above his head right before he and his followers disappeared. James ran over to Lily and Harry and it was then Harry noticed his mum was cradling his head in her lap.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?!" James asked, anxiously. Harry swallowed painfully.  
  
"Just peachy." He whispered hoarsely, before he collapsed into darkness. 


	18. HeWhoHidesFromATeenageBoy

Okay, can I kill my dad? Today (Easter Monday) he woke me up at 6:30 in the morning for school. I got dressed; made sure I had my homework, and then walked over to the bus stop. The bus comes at 7:10 am. It has yet to be late. At 7:25 I finally went home and called the school's info line. THERE WAS NO SCHOOL TODAY!!!!! Which is good except being awoke at such an obscene hour for nothing.  
  
Anyway I decided to write a new chappy since I was awaken such an ungodly hour. So that's why you have this new chappy. Hope you like. This went up to PG-13 for sexual situations. Always me, BashfulC!  
  
~*~  
  
Chappy 17  
  
~*~  
  
Katrina's eyes fluttered as she woke up. The first thing she noted was that she was in the corner of a small, cedar block room. In the center of the room were two bowls, one filled with water, the other with a disgusting mush thing that she had a bad feelings was suppose to be food. She tried moving and realized she was bound to the corner by shackles on her ankle and wrists. She jingled them a bit and found that they were loose, but not loose enough. She bit her lip, her mind racing with possibilities. None she came up with would help with this situation. Out of the blue she heard the sound of another pair of shackles being moved and spotted her sister in another corner, also bound to the walls. She watched for a few minutes before making her presence known.  
  
/Kristi? You okay?/ she 'pathed worriedly. Kristi looked up and squinted.  
  
/Kitti? That you?/ she 'pathed back. Katrina sighed, relieved.  
  
/Yeah, it's me. Wait a sec, why are we 'pathing?/ she asked worriedly. Kristi grimaced.  
  
/Its something we have that He-Who-Has-Bad-Fashion-Sense doesn't. It's an advantage./ she reminded her.  
  
/Oh yeah. So, any idea where we are?/ she asked, ignoring the nickname. Kristi shook her head.  
  
/None. OMG! Where's Draco? He was trying to protect me when we were taken!/ Kristi panicked.  
  
/Kristi, I'm fine. And could you keep it down, I already feel as if my head's gonna blow open. Are you two okay?/ Draco's voice broke through there conversation. Kristi and Kitti shared a glance.  
  
/Draco? How the hell are you 'pathing to us? BTW where are you?/ Kristi asked, puzzled.  
  
/In the corner to your right. And the only reason I can do this is because I'm simply thinking my thoughts and trying to direct them at you. It's working, I take it?/ he asked, bemused.  
  
/That would be a big 'Duh.'/ Kitti shot back. Kristi shook her head into the darkness. Glancing to her right, she saw the form of someone chained to the wall. She blinked.  
  
/Draco, are you chained *up* to the wall? As in, no feet on the floor?/ She asked incredulously. She saw the figure shift slightly.  
  
/Unfortunately. My father knows me well. He tried the chain to the floor thing when I was ten. Didn't work./ He 'pathed back simply. Kristi and Kitti however went white as a sheet.  
  
/HE WHAT?! How could he do that to his own son?!/ Kristi asked horrified. Kitti nodded, sending a sympathetic wave to Draco.  
  
/Very easily; he pulled me down to the dungeon in our manor and chained me to the wall for a week. He figured it would be very easy to get me as a follower if he pummeled it into me. Didn't work as he imagined it would./ He told them, bitterness in his voice as he spoke of his father. Kristi sent a mental back pat. She saw him smile fondly at her from the corner. Her concentration was thrown, however, when a door opened and light streamed in blinding her.  
  
"Awww! Could you turn down the lights?!" she yelped, snapping her eyes closed. The figure chuckled.  
  
"What would be the fun in that?" A soft, silky voice murmured as he stepped up to her. She slowly opened her eyes and peered up into the pointy, pale face of Lucius Malfoy. His long blonde hair was tied back and his eyes held no warmth, only malice. He looked down at her (literally and figuratively), and tilted his head, looking her over. His gaze made her skin crawl, but she stared back defiantly. He smirked and licked his lips.  
  
"I can see why my son fancies you. You have a---fire in you. I'll take great pleasure in squashing it out." he murmured. Draco started cursing, but she was too stunned to notice anything. All her thoughts were centered on his words.  
  
/Draco likes me? I'm not sure whether to be ecstatic cuz Hey! Draco likes me! On the other hand, Lucy is this close to never fathering another child./she thought to herself. She heard both Draco and Kitti snort and she grinned. Suddenly he yanked her by the arm and pulled her up. She bit her lip to keep from crying out; the shackles were biting into her ankles and wrists. She stared stubbornly into his face, not breaking eye contact. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off because Kristina had spit in his face. He glared at her, his eyes flashing. He back handed her to the floor. She lay in a fetal position as he kicked her once for good measure.  
  
"Learn to respect your betters, girl, and maybe you'll reach your fifteenth birthday." He sneered. She looked up, wiping blood from her mouth.  
  
"Well when I meet someone better than me, I'll remember that." she spat back at him. He kicked her again and she cried out as she heard a faint crack.  
  
"Stop it! Your hurting her!" Katrina yelled. Lucius glanced at her sister and narrowed his eyes. Before he could say anything however, a figure walked in. He smiled at Lucius and the pain-stricken Kristina.  
  
"As much as I enjoyed the show, I must agree with the girl. Ms. Potter will be of no use to us if she is severely hurt." He ordered Lucius. Malfoy Sr. bowed his head in acknowledgement. He turned to the girls.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Lord Voldemort." He told them, throwing back his hood. Kristina couldn't help it, she snorted.  
  
"Yes we know who you are, He-Who-Hides-From-A-Teenage-Boy. However, I wouldn't try doing the throw-the-hood-back-to-intimidate-those-who-are- below-me routine again. Wanna know why? It doesn't work!" she stage whispered. Inside her head, Rational Kristi was babbling about how making uber-evil dark wizards mad at you was a very bad idea but Sarcastic Kristina was cheering loudly at her response. She mentally pushed Rational Kristina into her little room and Sarcastic Kristina came out full force. His red eyes narrowed and Kristina suddenly had the mental picture of Frodo Baggins from The Lord of the Rings staring at the One Eye. Pushing back that particular image, she looked up at the Dark Lord. .  
  
"I see. Then you, like your father and brother, believe yourself to be above others. Interesting trait." He commented softly. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Leave my father out of this. What'd he ever do to you? Oh, I remember! He helped kick your scrawny ass into the void! And you consider yourself the most powerful sorcerer in the world! You couldn't protect yourself from a one year old baby! How do you expect to take over the world with that type of badness, huh? I've met puppies who were scarier than you!" She shot back.  
  
/Kristina stop it! Your only making it worse on yourself!/ Katrina yelled telepathically to her. Kristina rolled her eyes.  
  
/Don't worry, I have an idea. Besides, he won't touch me. He needs me in one piece, remember?/ she reminded her sister. Katrina opened her mind but shut it almost immediately. Silently, she acknowledged that piece of logic. They turned there attention back to the Dark Lord as he chuckled.  
  
"A set back, I will admit. However, I am back and at full power with your mother's last gift to Potter." He sneered. Kristina blinked.  
  
/He doesn't know about the potion! He thinks mum's sacrifice was what protected Harry. That was only part of it, it's what protected Harry from the after effects. We still have an advantage. The potion wore off over fourteen years ago! The only thing protecting Harry all these years was the sacrifice./ She babbled excitedly to her sister. Outside, however, she the picture of calm.  
  
/That's all fine and dandy however you're forgetting one small detail. We have no such protection!" Katrina panicked. Kristina gulped.  
  
/Oh yeah./ she muttered mentally. Kristina looked up at the two dark wizards. Both were sneering down at her. Suddenly, Voldemort's expression changed. He glanced wickedly at Draco's taunt form, then back at Kristina.  
  
"Lucius, why don't you show young Ms. Potter here the wonders of a proper blood stained revel. If any permanent damage is inflicted on her body, however, I will personally make you suffer." He warned his follower who was looking like a cat that ate the canary. He bent down and unchained her. She thought about making a run for it but didn't want to leave her sister and Draco. Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her along, ignoring the yells of outrage from his son. He bent down and whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"I'm going to make you scream." Before pulling her into a room and slamming the door shut.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Hours later she awoke to find herself back in the dungeon-y room, only this time, she was chained up to the wall, a small blanket the only thing saving her from unending embarrassment. She weakly lifted up her head and stared at her sister.  
  
/Kitti?/ she weakly called out. Katrina's head snapped up and she stared at her, eyes red rimmed from crying.  
  
/Kristi! You're awake! Oh Kristi!/ She started sobbing. At the sound of her crying Draco weakly looked up.  
  
/Kristi? What did my father do to you?/ he asked, horrified. Kristina eyes closed as the images assaulted her. She immediately put up her walls; she didn't want to cause Katrina and Draco any more pain. She cringed as she saw Lucius throwing her on the bed, stripping her of her clothing before climbing on top of her as she struggled to get away. She sniffled.  
  
/I'm fine, Drake. Don't worry. He wasn't able to do anything. I'm sorry though but you're not going to be a big brother any time soon./ she weakly joked. In the faint light she saw his jaw tighten. She turned her head as the door opened and a small house-elf timidly walked in. Glancing warily at the now closed door, she placed two bowls on the ground. She snapped her fingers and the three Hogwarts students found themselves chained to the ground, sitting in a triangle position. The house elf silently handed Kristina some clothes (including her Hogwarts robes) and Draco turned around. She let out a shaky breath and quickly and painfully changed into the old pants and t-shirt. She struggled into her Hogwarts robes, wondering why on earth they had given them to her. She felt on the inside pocked at looked at the house elf in shock. She had three wands in there! The house elf bent her head.  
  
/Why did you give me these? Your master will not be pleased./ She pathed to the House Elf. Said Elf looked up, stunned.  
  
/Kristina Potter can talk telepathically? Daisy knows that is a rare gift, Milady./ The house elf, now known as Daisy, 'pathed back to her. Kristina gave a small smile. She swiftly realized why she had three wands.  
  
/You're helping us escape! But why? Your master will kill you if he finds out./ she asked, perplexed. Daisy bowed her head in acknowledgement.  
  
/Yes, that is why Daisy asks that you take Daisy with you. Back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Daisy wishes to be free./ She murmured. Kristina blinked.  
  
/You'll get along well with Dobby then. How can we help you?/ She asked anxiously. Daisy looked up, smiling.  
  
/Master gave Daisy clothes to give to you. By law, Daisy is free. But Master will not let Daisy leave./ she shook her head sadly. Kristina nodded slowly. She opened a thread of thought to both Draco and Katrina.  
  
/Guys, I have our wands./ Her words had the desired effect; both of them choked. She held back a giggle.  
  
/Here's the plan. Katrina, you got a hair pin?/ At her nod, Kristina grinned. /Good. Get the hair pin for we can unlock the shackles. Draco, can you appeareate?/ He nodded his slightly.  
  
/My father taught me back at the manor./ He told her. She gave a wry grin.  
  
/Figured as much. Okay, once we get out of here, your going to need to appeareate all four of us./ she told him. He nodded, slightly pale. Daisy shook her head.  
  
/I can help as well, Kristina Potter. I can appeareate too./ Kristina smiled at the young elf. The door to there cell opened and a robed man crept in.  
  
/Kristina? Katrina? Draco?/ A soft voice spoke in her head. She held back a gasp.  
  
/Uncle Snape? Is that you?/ she asked, hesitantly. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
/Yes, it is I. We do not have a lot of time. Hurry!/ He told them, urgently. She frowned.  
  
/One problem, we're shackled to the floor./ she told him just as Katrina finished picking the lock on hers.  
  
/Okay, me and Draco are shackled to the floor./ she quickly amended. /Do you have another pin, Kitti?/ Katrina nodded and handed it to her while she went to work on Draco's shackles. Both Slytherin's looked at them in shock.  
  
/How do you.?/ Snape asked, amused. Kristina smiled.  
  
/When we get back to school I have to thank Fred and George repeatedly for teaching us./ she stated, bemused. Draco gave a soft chuckle.  
  
/Done!/ Both girls finished at the same time. Draco, Katrina, and Kristina stood up. Kristina looked down at Daisy.  
  
/Ready to go?/ She asked her. Daisy nodded, terrified. Snape gave her a sharp look as she bent down and scooped the young House elf into her robes.  
  
/Don't say a word. Its because of her we have our wands./ she reprimanded her uncle. Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They slowly sneaked out of the cell, Kristina doing a double take at the unconscious heap of Deatheaters. Snape just shook his head.  
  
They got all the way to the edge of the Riddle property before there absence became known. Immediately a dozen voices rose in anger and they could hear them leaving the house. Snape looked over the students before taking a small dagger out of his robes. Knowing what it was each placed a hand on it, even Daisy. Snape muttered a few words and the port key activated, sending them all home.  
  
To safety.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It had been only two days since his sisters had disappeared but Harry was worried sick. Potions had been canceled for the day and Snape had disappeared. He knew Snape was going to try and get his sister's back; it was the only logical explanation. He was watching a small spider, not really seeing it or hearing Hagrid's lecture. He was too busy worrying about Snape and his sisters; not to mention Draco. The bell rang and Ron, Hermione, and Harry started walking back to the castle.  
  
"Daddy!" he heard Katrina yell. His head snapped up and he looked in numb shock as his sister ran to his father who was just leaving the Forest with the Seventh year Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws. Kristina was walking between an extremely pale Draco and a tired looking Snape. He jumped out of his shock and ran towards his family.  
  
He came just short of hugging Kristina to his chest when she cringed away from him. He stared at her in shock as his aunt and father walked over to them. When James tried hugging her, Kristina shook her head erratically, backing away. He looked into her eyes and was reminded of a caged animal. Jadzia stepped forward and scooped her up. Immediately she buried her face in her aunt's shoulder. James look wounded as Jadzia silently carried the now trembling and sobbing girl towards the castle. The crowds that had formed easily parted for the group. James looked accusingly at Snape.  
  
"What happened to her?" he demanded. Snape's eyes narrowed as he watched the two walk away. He turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow. Draco jaw tightened.  
  
"Lucius showed her a proper Blood Stained Revel." He spat, disgusted at what his father had done. Snape went deathly white. James looked from one Slytherin to the other as they stepped into the castle and met with a shaken Lily, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Rose, and Dumbledore. Snape looked at the group and shook his head.  
  
"Not here. Let us go to the Hospital wing." He murmured trying to put off having to let them know what had happened to the girl. Dumbledore studied him for a moment as Snape tried to avoid his gaze. Dumbledore nodded and they quickly walked to the Hospital Wing. They settled in and immediately they saw Pomfrey fussing over the sleeping form of the youngest Potter. They all turned to Snape and Draco once the doors were safely closed behind them.  
  
"So? What happened? What did that phrase mean?" James demanded. Snape swallowed. Avoiding all there gazes, he focused on his niece's peaceful face.  
  
"As Deatheaters, we had many codes for different things, things I regret to say, performed myself. There's was only one thing I refused to be a part of. A Blood Stained Revel. For Lucius, however, it was his favorite form of entertainment." He explained. James and Sirius glared at him.  
  
"What. Did. He. Do." James ground out. Snape swallowed, closing his eyes as he finally stopped stalling.  
  
"Lucius raped her." 


End file.
